Room to be Ourselves
by Twilight Poet
Summary: Two girls get expelled. Looking for fun, they decide to enroll in an all boys school. What they don’t realize is that things are a lot harder than expected. Especially when their roommates decide to show the ‘new kids’ a good time.
1. The Perfect School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna,  
Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.  
  
**Room to be Ourselves  
**  
Tanoshii-garu: This is a story I remember from a dream, except I've added  
the beyblade characters in place of a few students. Hope you like it.  
Please review.  
  
**---Chapter 1---  
The Perfect School  
**

* * *

The clock on the wall struck 12 pm and its chimes rang through the bleak, white hallway. There were many things in the hall to make it look any less immaculate, just a few pot plants and some chairs, on which sat two girls.  
  
Both had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail but one was a lot shorter with green eyes while the other was tall with light blue eyes. The shorter girl had a black eye and the taller had a bleeding lip, both of their baggy uniforms were ripped and messed up.  
They glared angrily at the floor as if trying to burn holes through it and didn't even look up as the stuffy school secretary waddled in and announced that the principal would see them now.

"This has been the 5th fight this week!" screamed the principal Mr Robinson, his face going a deep shade of purple.

"It wasn't our fault this time!" cried the green-eyed girl, whose name was Konna.

"Well it was obviously enough your fault to get yourself thrown out of a 2nd-storey window, Miss McCallum!" shrieked Mr Robinson, blue veins popping out on his fat head, "If that tree hadn't been there..." He didn't finish the sentence. Instead he puffed and caught his breath before turning to Tanya, the taller girl. "I had been expecting more from you Miss Stewart, but it appears Miss McCallum has been a bad influence on you." Konna snorted and received a glare from the principal before he continued. "It is a pitty, but none-the- less. You're both expelled." The girl's jaws dropped as Mr Robinson sat back and chuckled to himself. Still sneering, he pushed the intercom button to the secretary's desk. "Mrs Walker," he crooned, "please get Miss McCallum's and Miss Stewart's paper please."  
And with that he ushered the girls out and slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"Here are your papers," croaked Mrs Walker, "don't think that just because your leaving your going to get away with all the trouble you caused!"

"Good-bye Mrs Walker," sighed Konna, "you old bat," she added in a whisper, making Tanya snigger. They turned and walked down the hall.  
  
"I'm watching you two," the old lady croaked after them, "always watching... always"  
  
"Creepy," shuddered Tanya  
  
"You said it," Konna agreed, hitting her locker to open it.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't our old pals!" smirked an all to familiar voice. Both girls frowned as they turned to face a tallish boy with long whitish hair, tied back and blue eyes, also the most popular and powerful boy in school. With him were his gang and a bunch of girls wearing the skimpiest clothes and hanging off the guys.  
  
"Ok look Tanya," smirked Konna, "it's Roger and his band of cronies and whores!"

Roger frowned, "guess this means you're still not ready to join us, even after we beat the crap out of you so many times." His gang laughed along with him, the girls high-pitched laugh was agonizing to the ears.

"Money and fists can't get you everything you know!" yelled Konna, raising her fists.  
  
"Aww, have we ruffled the little birds feathers?" laughed one of the braver men, Jack.

"C'mon Konna," groaned Tanya, "We don't have to worry about them anymore!"

"Too true!" grinned Konna, grabbing her bag.

"What do you mean?" asked Roger grabbing her arm. She shook him off and stood on her toes until she was face to face with him. Leaning in close she whispered.  
  
"Toodles!"  
  
Smirking she turned on her heel and stormed out, Tanya close behind.  
  
"How can someone so small make so much so much noise?" asked Jack, dumb- founded. The guys just shook their heads and the girls snarled.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Konna kicking a stone into a gutter.

"Simple," smiled Tanya, "We go to the library and look up a new school!" Nodding thoughtfully, Konna followed Tanya to the nearest library.  
  
"Found one!" cried Konna happily.

Tanya lent over to look, "err... that's a boys school Konna..." she laughed

"What?! But it's the best one!" sulked Konna

Tanya looked through the information, her smile growing with each section, "well the only thing that actually _says_ it's a boys school is the name, Bartlett High: boarding school for boys. But that can be changed for our parents view..."  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" grinned Konna  
  
"Transparently," smirked Tanya, use the computer to cover up the 'for boys' part of the title and printing out two copies.

* * *

Tanoshii-garu: What horrors await Konna and Tanya? How will they disguise themselves as boys? Will their parents see through their trick? And will Konna realize that Tanya's favourite saying 'transparently' is really an insult? Find out next time on ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!   
  
--Tanoshii-garu--


	2. Makeover!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna,  
Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.  
  
Room to be Ourselves**  
  
Tanoshii-garu: Chapter 2 is finally here! Sorry about the long wait, my Dad was in hospital having a heart operation and I just wasn't in the mood to write. But all is well now and I'm back on track! Thankyou to everyone who  
reviewed.  
  
---Chapter 2---  
Make-over!

* * *

Konna and Tanya stared at themselves in Konna's bathroom mirror. It had been easy for Konna to get permission and money from her Dad to go to the new school, but not so easy for Tanya.

"My parents were furious!" she exclaimed. "It took about an hour of yelling and lectures before I could show them the other school, than they calmed down a bit."

"Hey, I'm... err... sorry ...about all this," murmured Konna, feeling bad about getting her friend in trouble.

"No sweat." Laughed Tanya, her little friend never was good at apologising. Konna recovered quickly and laughed along with her.

"I can't believe we're finally doing this!" she smiled.

"Well, we ain't getting any crazier." Gulped Tanya, reaching for the scissors.

"3," they picked up the scissors.

"2," they held out their hair.

"1. Cut!" Soon the sink and bathroom floor was covered in golden hair and the girls looked over their new styles. Tanya's hair was cut to just below her ears and was tied back with a thin black hair band. The top part stuck up a bit. Konna had cut her hair short but her bangs covered her eyes almost completely except there was a small opening on the right side of the bangs where you could still see a flash of green.

"Something's missing." mused Tanya looking them both over. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and grabbed two bottles from a near-by cupboard.

"What's that?" asked Konna

"Hair-dye." Tanya grinned.

Konna frowned, "How is it that you know more about the things in my bathroom than I do?" she teased.

"Because you don't pay enough attention." Laughed Tanya

"Too true," sniggered Konna, grabbing a random bottle and pouring it over her head. After about half an hour they washed their hair out again. Konna's hair was a light orangey-brown and Tanya's was black with a small hint of grey-blue.

"Great! Lets go!" smiled Konna.

"Hold on!" said Tanya, grabbing Konna's shirt. "We're girls remember! There ARE a few things they're bond to notice." She indicated to Konna's chest.  
  
Konna went crimson, but she suddenly seemed to get an idea and rushed out of the room. When she came back there was a long piece of material wrapped tightly around her chest. Pulling on a yellow short-sleeved shirt that was 2 sizes to big and slipping a baggy navy-blue tank top over it she smiled. "There! Now all I have to do is slump or wear a jumper. You should too." She handed Tanya another piece of material and left so she could change.  
  
Tanya came out later wearing a baggy long-sleeved red shirt and a faded black jacket that had no sleeves. She also wore black cargos and sneakers. Konna grinned and tied her own runners. She wore long, baggy brown pants with lots of pockets and a navy-blue bandana tied around her neck.  
  
"What's with the neck piece?" asked Tanya, raising her eye-brow.

"To cover my birthmark!" said Konna, like it was the most obvious answer. "I mean, what if we see some-one we know?"  
  
Tanya nodded. Konna's birthmark was pretty hard to forget. It was a long, pure white line that ran from the middle of her throat, across her shoulder and right down her side. Konna didn't like to talk about it so Tanya changed the subject.  
  
"What about our papers?" she asked holding up the sheet that her parents had filled in. Unfortunately, both girls parents had written in their real names. Konna's Dad had written it in pencil but she couldn't copy his writing, it was too hard. Tanya's however had written in pen.  
  
"I guess I could just rub out the 'na' and just be 'Kon'." Decided Konna picking up the rubber.

"What about me?" sighed Tanya, "a guy named Tanya? I don't think I'd pull it off." She groaned and sat down on Konna's bed. Suddenly she shot up again.  
  
"I got it!" she cried and grabbed a pen. Carefully she drew something and showed it proudly to Konna, "What do you think?"

"Tan-ya?" question Konna peering at the little line.

"Yeah, it's my middle name." was the smirking reply. Konna grinned. They were ready at last!

* * *

Tanoshii-garu: Hey all, that's it for now. I bet your all thinking "Yeah this is gonna be easy for these girls!" But I'm telling you, it ain't! Oh and remember our all around 'tough guys' Roger and Jack? Well don't forget them, 'cuase they might just be in for a reappearance!  
  
Toodles all   
  
--Tanoshii-garu--


	3. So much for first impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna,  
Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**  
  
**Room to be Ourselves**  
  
**Tanoshii-garu**: 'ello all! Sorry for the wait, don't have an excuse anymore... studies maybe? Anyhoo, here's chapter 3!! TA-DAA! ENJOY! Oh and Kudos and a  
cookie to all my faithful reviewers, I luv ya!  
  
---Chapter 3---  
So much for first impressions

* * *

Bartlett High: boarding school for boys was, in one word, HUGE!  
  
"I think we're a little under dressed," whispered Konna.  
  
"It almost looks like a castle!" stared Tanya, amazed.  
  
"Almost," mused Konna in a History Professor voice, "except that it's brick not stone, there is no outer wall or battlement towers, no staples, no fancy nobles and no annoying guard yelling at the top of his lungs, '12:00 and all's well!'  
  
Tanya shook her head, "that's because it's 10:30 oh great Meathead the history master." She did an extremely exaggerated bow and sniggered at the look of annoyance on her buds face.  
  
"That's Sir Meathead to you, you uneducated peasant!" sniffed Konna, holding her nose in the air dramatically. She had given-up long ago of ever getting rid of the nickname her other brother had so lovingly bestowed upon her.  
  
"Oh! Forgive me great _Sir_ Meathead, but your fancy nobles are yonder." Tanya bowed again and pointed towards a group of guys not far away. The girls moved in and hid behind some trees for a closer look.  
  
There were 4 of them and they looked noble enough. One had blonde hair and was well groomed, another was short with green hair and a beret. The third wasn't as carefully dressed but he had a look of dignity around him, also bright red hair that stuck straight up and gave both girls the sudden need to yell FIRE! Lastly was a really tall and had slicked back purple hair, he was accepting a steaming mug from a young butler.  
  
Suddenly he spat out what he was drinking and threw the mug away, narrowly missing the cowering butler's head.  
  
"This is a flat white!" he cried, "I specifically ordered a DECAFE!"  
  
The watchers fell into a shocked silence as they watched the boy being harassed. Soon Konna growled quietly and reached into her bag.  
  
"Nothing to harsh," whispered Tanya, "don't wanna get expelled now..."  
  
Konna just growled louder and pulled out a deadly... football. "Up for a little game?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Don't mind if I do," smirked Tanya, they had done this plan to bullies before.  
  
Making sure no one else was watching, Konna threw the ball so it landed perfectly in the raving guys arms. Than they charged. The Purple-haired guy had just enough time to look up in confusion and see Konna and Tanya bearing down on him.  
  
"TACKLE!!" they yelled as they lunged. He gave a muffled squeak before going down in a pile of dust. Soon the dust cleared to reveal Tanya lying flat on her stomach on top of the guy and a triumphant looking Konna standing on Tanya's back holding the football up high.  
  
"Your time is nigh! Bow down to the black forces!" she cried.  
  
"Alright, Alright! You win." Groaned Tanya, pushing Konna off and getting up.  
  
Both were prepared for a fight, surly 'purples' friends would be furious. Dusting themselves off, they eyed the group of guys. And were shocked into silence when the all broke down laughing.  
  
"I-I can't believe you creamed Robert!" said the blonde one through laughs. The green haired boy was leaning on a wall to hold himself up, he was laughing so hard.  
  
They turned to the boy butler who was backing away.  
  
"Hi!" smiled Tanya, waving at him. He seemed to relax suddenly and a smile broke out on his face.  
  
"You must be the new students." He smiled. "My names, Toby. Welcome to Bartlett High, please follow me."  
  
Shrugging, they pick up their bags and began to follow the eager kid, when a voice stopped them.  
  
"Come back here you uncouth simpletons! You have some explaining to do!" it was the guy called Robert.  
  
Sighing, Konna walked over to him. She had to strain her neck because he towered over her.  
  
"Well?" he asked, looking down. "Start talking."  
  
Konna smirked, "Listen Robby, I'd love to talk, Tea cake, the whole Shabang. But I have a bag to put away and you have your outfit to buff-up," she poked his grass stained shirt, "so cya." She went back to a stunned Toby.  
  
More laughter followed her, quick stopped by a, "Shut-up uncouth imbeciles!"  
  
Konna and Tanya sniggered, they were going to have fun here.  
  
--  
  
Toby led them through many halls, all the while explaining everything in an excited voice. "The principal will call you over the loudspeakers when he comes out of his meeting. Until than, you should stay in your rooms." Than more hushed, he said, "you two have been the talk of the school for a few days now. Most of the people that come here already have great titles, like sir's Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny back there. You guys however are a complete mystery!"  
  
Konna and Tanya looked at each other.  
  
"Rumour has it your princes from a far away island off the coast of Scotland that have been smuggled away to this school to avoid assassins! Really quite silly, if you ask me" but the look on the boys face showed that he believed every word.  
  
Konna and Tanya bit their lips to stop from cracking-up. Toby led them to two rooms opposite each other across the hallway. Konna was in the right one and Tanya in the left.  
  
--Konna--  
  
The rooms weren't, much to Konna's relief, as fancy as the halls outside. There were two bunk beds, a bathroom and various tables and chairs. Also a large window that looked out on a pool.  
  
"Wow," whistled Konna, "this place is flash... maybe we should have read that brochure more carefully." Placing her bags by the door, she was shocked to see a boy on one the top bunks. He looked like he was asleep with his arms crossed. His hair was two shades of blue and one of his ears was pierced.  
  
"Hey there." Said Konna walking over to him. The guy just rolled over to face the wall. "Oh, not the talking type eh?" smiled Konna, "that's ok, I'll do the talking. I'm Kon who are you?" she waited, no reply, "Bob huh? Well nice to meet you!"  
  
"It's no use, Kai's in one of his moods." Konna turned to face a boy with dark blue hair. He was wearing a cap backwards.  
  
"Kai? Who's Kai?" smirked Konna, "I'm talking with Bob."  
  
The boy looked confused. "That's Kai." He said, pointing to the boy on the bed.  
  
"I know that!" Konna frowned, "But I'm not talking to Kai."  
  
Now the boy looked even more confused. "But..."  
  
"Look," murmured Konna, "if you rearrange the back of Kia's-"  
  
"Kai"  
  
"Whatever, if you rearrange the back of blueboy's hair it makes a face. See, eyes, nose, beard and even a pair of eyebrows! And valla! Bob!" She pointed out each thing.  
  
"Really?" asked the boy coming over. "Hey! Yeah it _does_ look like a face! Ha!"  
  
Suddenly Kai leapt up, picked up Konna and slammed her against the wall. It wasn't hard because he was a lot taller than her.  
  
"Watch it kid." He growled. His scarlet eyes, filled with rage, suddenly took on a confused look. Konna looked down to see his hands were on her chest, holding her up against the wall. She panicked and pushed him away, falling to the ground.  
  
Kai looked at his hands than at Konna, his eyes narrowed. Turning, he left. Konna paled. This was NOT good.

* * *

Tanoshii-garu: Yeah, I know what your all thinking and I'd like to point out that Kai is NOT a pervert!! He thought Konna was a guy! Gak, you sick people... but to those who didn't think that way... tune in next time for another exciting chapter of ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!  
  
Toodles all!  
  
**--Tanoshii-garu--**


	4. Not as easy as we thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!**

**Tanoshii-garu has changed her name to Twilight Poet.**

**Twilight Poet:** 'ello all! Sorry for the wait, don't have an excuse anymore... lazy maybe? Anyhoo, here's chapter 4!! TA-DAA! ENJOY! Oh and Kudos and acookie to all my faithful reviewers, luv ya!

---Chapter 4---  
Not as easy as we thought

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Konna sat staring at the doorway.

"Hey? Are you all right kid? Don't worry, he's always like that."

She looked up at the blond boy, her eyes blank. Suddenly it hit her.

"Not Good!" she cried, jumping up and running into the hall way, "NOT GOOD!!"

"What a strange kid," murmured Max

"Yeah," laughed Tyson, "He'll fit right in here! Wanna get something to eat?"

--

Konna ran out into the hallway, headed for Tanya's room. She reached it only to slip on the fancy rug and smash headfirst into the door instead. Collapsed on the floor she rubbed her head. The door opened to reveal a tall boy with bright red hair. Konna struggled to stand up.

"Don't get up," smirked the boy, "I enjoy having people bow down to me."

Konna scowled and chose to ignore him, "Is Tan in there?" she asked, getting up.

The boy smirked again and disappeared back into the room. Moments later Tanya came out, blushing.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Konna waved her arm's about but all she could get out was, "H-h-he kn-nows!! H-he knows!!."

Tanya blanched, "who knows??" she hissed, grabbing Konna's arms

"K-kai! Blueboy – err – blue hair! Spiky! We have to find him!"

"Ok calm down," murmured Tanya, glancing back into her room and shutting the door. "Ok, you go that was, I'll go this way. Meet you back here in half an hour."

"Check!" Tanya ran left and Konna scrambled right.

As they left, the red haired boy came out of his hiding place.

"I wonder what Kai's got himself into this time?" he grinned and headed left.

Konna skidded across the carpet.

"Dammit!" she cried when she reached the empty room, "I was POSITIVE he came in here!!"

Slamming the door, she slumped on the couch. Suddenly the lights went out. There were no windows in this room and without the lights it was pitch black. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have a hand swiftly cover it.

"No screaming," hissed a voice. Konna nodded reluctantly and the hand moved.

Taking her chance, Konna leapt up and ran in the direction she thought the door was in. But just as she reached it, the door opened and Tanya was thrown onto her. The red haired boy followed in after, shutting the door and flicking on the lights. Konna looked behind her only to find the other person was Kai himself.

Konna looked at him, "But the room was empty!" she groaned, irritated at being outsmarted by blueboy. Kai smirked.

"Well Kai?" asked the red head. "What is it that you know that's got these two running circles around each other?"

Kai crossed his arms and leant on the wall. "You're a smart boy Tala, you figure it out."

Tala frowned and faced Konna and Tanya, "Spill it!" he ordered. Tanya lowered her head

"Now, now," grinned Konna, confused by Tanya's actions, "You forgot the magic word!"

"I'll give you a magic word," Tala growled, grabbing Konna by the collar and raising his other fist.

"Say it, don't spray it," coughed Konna, trying to free herself.

"You little!" Tala made to punch her, but was stopped by Kai.

"Lets try to do this without any bloodshed," he murmured.

"Temper, temper," Konna taunted.

Tala threw her to the ground, "What part of "Spill it" don't you understand!?"

"The part were you're telling me what to do!" Konna huffed.

Tanya shook her head, Konna was loosing her temper again. This wasn't going to turn out pretty. Just as she guessed, Konna launched herself at Tala. Latching on his back, she tried to bring him down. As Tala struggled to shake her off, Tanya decide to tackle him in the legs. Knocking him over, the girls fought to keep him in submission. They had all but forgotten Kai until he grabbed Konna and held her against a wall. Disadvantaged, Tanya was quickly overcome and Tala pinned her.

"Are you guys crazy?" he yelled.

There was a moment of silence as Konna and Tanya looked at each other.

"Yeah!" Tanya laughed

"We are!" added Konna.

Together the girls burst out laughing, un-nerving the guys.

Tala tried again, "Tell me now?"

"You're a smart boy Tala, you figure it out." Tanya grinned, mimicking Kai.

Suddenly the Principal's voice boomed through the over-head speakers.

"_Would Tan Stewart and Kon McCallum please report to the Principals office!_"

"Saved by the big guy in the box," smiled Tanya.

Konna studied her friend. Tanya's face was bright red and she was acting funny. She was also staring daggers at Tala… or was she? Confused, Konna looked at Kai. He was staring at her.

"Very clever," he whispered, "I wouldn't have guessed… but why?"

"GOTTA GO!!" Konna yelled, laughing nervously.

Pushing Kai away, she headed over to Tanya and hit Tala away.

"Good day gentlemen," the girls smiled, "very nice to meet you both."

With big over-exaggerated bows and wide grins, they disappeared out the door and ran as fast as they could towards… well, anywhere that wasn't where they were at that moment.

Tala shook his head. He turned to talk to Kai, but he was gone.

"Well," murmured Tala, "I guess this year isn't going to be as boring as I thought it would be."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Ok, ok, I made Tala sound like a psychopath… ma bad? All well, TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!


	5. Confessions of a teenage drama queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet:** HEY HEY! Chapter five! Sorry it's been so long, my internet access was block for some reason. But it's all better now and I have many more chapters for you! …well, not that many, but you get the idea.

---Chapter 5---  
Confessions of a teenage drama queen

Konna and Tanya sat quietly outside the Principals office. Konna shot quick glances at her friend, Tanya was deep in thought. Slowly piecing things together, it hit Konna like a really heavy thing.

"I saw that…" she whispered.

"Saw what?" asked Tanya innocently.

Konna raised an eyebrow, "You like him, don't you!"

Eyes wide in shock, Tanya wrapped her hands around Konna's mouth.

"Are you trying to blow our cover???" she hissed, "and no I don't!"

Konna gave her a 'and cheesecake flies' look. Tanya turned away, frustration written on her face. Before either could respond, a stiff-backed butler walked over to them.

"The master will see you know." He announced.

The girl's stared at him, opened mouthed, for a moment. Growing nervous under their dumb-founded stares, the butler coughed and pointed to the big brass doors that led to the Principal's Office. Blinking awkwardly, they entered the room.

"Sit down!" boomed a voice from a large chair at the back of the large, spotless room.

Startled, they sat down right where they were -that fact it was the floor didn't bother them at all-. Frozen to the spot and wanting nothing to do with the looming figure sitting before them, they gulped nervously. Slowly the large chair swirled around to reveal Principal Clarkson.

He walked over to the girls, fierce look on his face. "I see we have a couple of trouble makers!" he boomed.

Tanya and Konna were getting ready to make a run for it when a nasally, woman's voice sounded through the room. "No sir. These are the new students."

Clarkson blinked a few times before running back to his chair and twirling it around until he faced the other wall again.

He called to them in a pleasant friendly tone, "Please, please come have a seat."

More than a little shaken, Tanya and Konna crept forward and sat on the soft cushioned chairs next to the Principal's desk. The chair swirled around to reveal a kind looking man with a big smile and no recollection of what he'd just done.

"Welcome to Bartlett High, boys. Can I assume you've enjoyed your stay so far? Are your rooms suitable?"

Konna was the first to regain her voice, "Y-yes sir. Everything's perfect."

"Good! Good!" he grinned. He reached into his desk and pulled out two books, handing them to the girls he explained, "Here are your dairies. You write down assignments and homework. HAHA get it? HOMEwork! You won't be going home! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wide-eyed, they took the diaries and stood up. With a thank you, they turned to leave.

"Wait! Here's your complimentary pen!" Clarkson handed them each a pen with a miniature globe on the top. Inside the globes were models of the school.

Putting the pens behind their ears, the girls watched as their principal's face went blank and the chair swirled around again. After that, they couldn't get of there fast enough. Stumbling out the door, they didn't stop until they were standing in the hall outside both their doors. Once there they looked at each other before cracking up laughing.

"Oh, Kon my friend," smirked Tanya, "We've really stepped in it this time!"

The door to Tanya's room opened and a sleepy looking Chinese boy peered out.

"Do you mind?" he yawned, "People are trying to sleep!"

Konna looked at her watch. It was 10:30pm. Wow! They had been in there a while. Exchanging final smirks, both 'boys' slipped into their rooms.

Quietly, Tanya checked her roommates. The Chinese boy with the long black hair had gone back to sleep and a small green haired boy called Joseph also slept soundly. Carefully, Tanya waved her hand over Tala's face but he didn't stir. Breathing a sigh of relief, she quickly changed into a pair of really baggy pajamas. Slipping into lower bunk bed, she flicked off her light and dozed off.

From the bottom bunk of the second set of beds, the red-haired boy put his hands behind his head. "This is getting better and better," he grinned to himself.

--

You know how everyone seems to have a certain sense that works a lot better than all your other senses? Well Konna's was the sense of smell and during the night a very pleasant smell woke her. Blinking cautiously she slipped out of bed, sniffing around.

"Should I?" she thought to herself.

With a small 'poof' her shoulder angels appeared. Both identical to her but with wings and horns, ect.

"Mmmm, what's that smell," asked Bad, "Yum! Let's go find out!"

"No Konna!" Good warned, "What if you're discovered? Than you'll get Tanya kick out… _again_"

Bad hit Good over the head, "Who cares?! We didn't get dinner and I'm starving!"

"She's got a point," Konna interrupted, "And we can just say Tan knew nothing."

Good crosses her arms, "I still think it's a- _growl_" Good blushed as her stomach roared.

"hehe, you're belly says otherwise!" sniggered Konna. "Come on, we'll just see what the smell is, we don't _have _to eat it!"

"Ok fine… onward!" Sniffing, the group followed their noses. From the bunk above her a shadowy figure crawled down and followed her.

Whispering with her angels about what it could be, Konna crept through the hallways.

"This way!" Bad flew up and pointed at a door that was open a crack.

By now the smell was to strong for her to resist and Konna blindly walked into the room and straight to a large plate of food. Once she'd reached it she blinked and stared at it.

"Wow!" she sniffed, "this is the most delicious stuff I've ever smelt! What the hell is it?"

"That would be my specialty, Duck-a L'orange," said a voice with a slight French accent. (I know they don't have accents, but they should!)

Konna blanched and the shoulder angels vanished. Slowly, she turned around to find herself facing the green-haired boy from that morning. Everyone looks how they do in G-revolution

"Uh oh… I did it again didn't I?" Konna mumbled, hanging her head.

"And what is it you've done?" he asked, curious.

"err…" Konna paused. _No, it would give me away…_, "Nothing!" she dismissed, "Kon McCallum at your service," she bowed as low as she dared, "And if you forgive me I'll just pop back to my roo- _growl._"

"Hungry are you?" asked a Scottish accented voice, "You're just lucky Robert's asleep!"

"Yeeeeeah… about that…" Konna backed away nervously.

Hoping she was far enough away, she spun around and began to run for the door. But as luck would have it, she tripped on the too big pajama pants and fell straight onto another boy that was coming out of his room.

"WOAH!" cried the blond, grabbing her. He peered at her curiously as he helped her up, "you're one of the boys that tackle Robert!" he had an Italian accent.

Konna's head spun. "Not my day…" she muttered to herself. Her frown increased as her stomach growled again, this time more eagerly.

The blond laughed and knelt down beside her. "If you ask nicely, I'm sure Oliver will share our meal." He had a kind look on his face that made her feel extremely out of place.

Her stomach finally winning over, she turned to Oliver, "sivu-pleh?" she knew her French was horrid, but it was worth a try.

The greenette burst out laughing, "Yes of course, help yourself!"

Weary, Konna took the plate of food he offered and sat down on an old wooden chair to eat. She didn't notice the guys watching her nor heard their whispering. But someone did. Hidden in the shadows of the doorway, Kai watched the Majestics suspiciously, especially Enrique. Kai knew the Italian's reputation and didn't like to think of what would happen if they found Kon out.

"So what part of Scotland are you from?" asked the red-head.

Konna swallowed hard and wiped her mouth before looking at them, "err… I'm actually Australian. My dad was born in Glasgow though."

The red-head nodded to the others, Kon was telling the truth.

"And your friend?" ventured the blond. Konna froze with food halfway to her mouth.

Putting the fork down and wiping her mouth, she put the plate back on the table. Standing up, she walked over to them.

"Thank you for the meal," she murmured, avoiding eye-contact. "You're an amazing cook Mr Oliver, maybe one day we may exchange recipes." It wasn't a question, just courtesy, "Now I believe I've overstayed my welcome. Goodnight Gentlemen."

"Please, it's Enrique, Oliver and Johnny. Come again anytime you wish." Nodded the blond

Konna left without another word, but she felt Enrique's gaze on her back. He was suspicious, but how much did he guess? Not a moment around the corner, she was suddenly engulfed by the darkness. She recognized the smell of the hand that was slowly drawn from her mouth.

"Do you insist on following me around Kai?" she asked coolly.

"You really should be more careful who you talk to," he hissed.

"Oh you're worried," Konna sneered, "how cute."

A grunt sounded from behind her and she soon found herself being practically carried back to the dorm room. She enjoyed slumping like a rag doll, making carrying her a right pain for the tattooed boy. She truly would have burst out laughing if not for the worry she would bring the house down on them. Finally Kai slumped her on the bed and crawled up the ladder to his own.

Konna paused thoughtfully for a moment, "Why?" she asked finally.

There was no answer. She hadn't expected one.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Twilight Poet: Secrets are sure hard to keep around this place aren't they? Well I never said it was gonna be easy! What fun would that be? TUNE ON NEXT TIME FOR ANOTHER EPISODE OF ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!


	6. And so Day Two begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet:** Gak! My internet's playing up again and I can't re-arrange the bloody spacing! Sorry if anything's outta place.

---Chapter 6---  
And so Day Two begins

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Konna yelled as she fell out of bed.

"Up and at 'em," laughed Max. "You're almost as bad as Tyson!"

Konna glared at him and he cracked up laughing. The alarm clock still buzzed guiltily in his hand. Grabbing her pillow, Konna whacked Max in the head. He looked at her in surprise. A grinned crossed his face as he snatched his own pillow. In moments it was a full on war between the two and feathers flew everywhere.

"Wha!" yelped Konna as she was grabbed from behind and thrown into the bathroom. A long strip of cloth was thrown in after her followed shortly by her clothing.

"What'd you do that for Kai?" Max asked from outside, but his only answer was the door closing.

A little stunned, Konna wrapped the cloth around herself. Buttoning up a white shirt, she also pulled a black jacket on. Kai had interesting taste in clothing. She zipped up the black cargoes -which she wasn't sure were hers- and slipped on some sneakers. She did all the other things you do in the bathroom in the morning before heading down to the cafeteria. She'd promised to meet Tanya out the front in about 20 minuets so she had time to look for Kai and ask what had just happened.

--

Tying on a headband, Tanya stood back and looked herself over. She wore wide, faded blue jeans, sneakers and a long-sleeved light brown shirt. She pulled a sleeveless black jacket over the top of that, just in case.

"What the hell will summer be like?" she cringed.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Tanya trudged out and down the hallway. She hadn't gone far when suddenly she was pulled into a cupboard.

"Shhh!" said a voice. It was to dark to see who it was.

Panic instantly squeezed every muscle. What was going on? Surely there were better meeting places! This was just a dirty old closet and by the smell of it, the woods outside of the grounds would have been a much better proposition. Even on a wild night… with extra wolves…

"Yes?" she quavered, and then cleared her throat and demanded with a little more gruffness, "_yes?_"

"You'll need these," whispered the voice. In the fetid gloom she made out a hand holding something towards her. She reached out nervously and touched softness. It was a bundle of wool. Her fingers explored it.

"A pair of _socks_?" she questioned.

"Right. Wear them," said the mystery voice, slightly hoarse.

"Thank you, but I've brought several pairs…" Tanya began.

There was a faint sigh. "No. Not on your feet. Shove them down the front of our pants."

"What? Why?"

"Look," said the whisperer patiently, "you don't bulge where you shouldn't bulge. That's good. But you bulge where you should bulge, either. You know? Lower down?"

"Oh! Err…I…but…I didn't think people noticed…" muttered Tanya, glowing with embarrassment.

But there was no hue and cry, no angry yells from old geezers about _respectable women_. Someone was _helping_. Someone who had _seen_ them…

"It's a funny thing," said the voice in the dark, "but they notice what's missing more than they notice what's there. Just one pair mind you. Don't get ambitious."

Tanya hesitated, "Um… is it obvious?" she asked.

"No. That's why I gave you the socks."

"No, I meant that… that I'm not… that I'm…"

"Not really," the voice laughed, "You're pretty good. You just come over as a frightened young lad trying to look big and brave. You mind not want to look so disgusted when they talk about girls though. Just a tip. Nothing interests a guy more than his -most probably non-existent- girlfriend."

"Err… thanks." Tanya murmured.

"No problem," said the voice, "I might pick a favor from you later on. Now put your arms in front of your face. Good… boy."

Next thing she knew, a whole stack of brooms and mobs crashed on top of her. Groaning she crawled up and out of the closet.

"He could have just said _shut your eyes_" growled Tanya. Eyeing the socks on the ground next to her, she figured she better go find the nearest bathroom. Than she'd have to find Konna and tell her too.

--

Konna found Kai leaning on a tree in the courtyard. He didn't look up as she came over but didn't protest when she leant next to him.

"This morning…" she began, "What was that about? Did we disturb your beauty sleep?"

Kai paused. "No... You bounce."

Konna paled, "Oh… I…err…well…err…damn… I'm not sleeping with one on! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable they are?"

"Maybe. I wouldn't know." Kai replied, not opening his eyes.

"Oh… right…" Konna fumbled. "Are you going to tell?"

"Not my style," said Kai, his voice betraying no emotion.

"I kinda thought you'd say that," Konna murmured, "thanks…"

She got up and walked back to the school entrance.

"Be careful, they're not all as dumb as you think."

Konna paused. Shaking her head, she walked up the stairs and into the school. This was turning out to be a lot harder than she first thought.

She found Tanya standing nervously outside of the cafeteria.

"What's up Tan?" she asked, "You look like hell's frozen over! What's with the socks?"

In the bathroom, Tanya explained everything. By the time the girls left, they were both walking a little awkwardly and had unusual expression on their faces. Finding an empty table, the girls grabbed their food and sat down to eat. Sitting down was just as disturbing as walking but they tried their best to ignore it. The food was amazingly good and the café was a luxurious as the rest of the building.

"Mr McCallum? Mr Stewart?"

They looked up to see another butler standing before them.

"Don't worry," Tanya grinned, "We've already got food!"

The butler bowed, "Forgive me sirs, but I am under instructions to take you to master Robert's private table. He was… most insistent."

Konna and Tanya looked at each other. "Righto Cobber," they nodded, picking up their food, "lead on."

(For those that don't know, 'Cobber' is Australian for a friend who's closer than a 'mate' and much closer than a 'jocko'. Just a bit of happy slang for you, review if you'd like some more. Yes, we really do use them.)

They followed the man into a separate room with a private buffet and a huge table. Butlers stood at all sides, not moving at all. At the head of the table was the purple-haired boy. His friends sat at other various places.

"Greetings gentlemen," he said, looking a little pleased with himself. His accent was German.

Konna smirked, "Well if it isn't old Tumble-tots!"

Robert frowned but, to their surprise, shrugged it away. "Well at least your clothing is more acceptable…_barely_"

"Yes," murmured Konna, looking at her pants, "One of my roommates has impeccable taste…"

Tanya, not really listening to the conversation, watched curiously at the way a blond boy in a white suit stared at Konna.

"Meathead?" she whispered, "maybe we should make tracks before this gets to personal…"

Konna caught Enrique's eye and agreed with Tanya. "Yeah, let's get out of here…"

"Now," said Robert, "Here we have the tea and cake and I've 'buffed-up' my outfit, as you so stated. I believe I'm now owed an apology… and an explanation."

"The Bilby Basher's activated!" cried Tanya

"Time to rattle the dags!" Konna yelled. And with that they dropped their food and bolted out the door.

(Bilby: a small native animal. So a bilby basher: is referred to someone who likes to pick on people smaller and/or less than him… or her.

Rattle the dags: run like a sheep that's being chased by the shearers.)

Dodging people and knocking dishes, the girls ran out of the café. Robert's friends were right on their tails.

"Split up!" yelled Tanya.

Konna nodded and when they reached the sports centre, they split and ran different ways. Tanya ran off to the swimming pools and Konna seemed to be heading towards… dear god no. The changing rooms. But she couldn't turn back; Oliver and Enrique were close behind and getting closer. Gulping and keeping her eyes on her feet at all times, Konna burst through the doors. Her method was working! A quick glance up showed she was almost at the door. Her cry of freedom was turned into a yelp of shock as she a boy moved from behind a locker and straight into her path. She hit him head-on and they fell to the ground.

"My bad…" Konna groaned, seeing stars. As her vision cleared, the boy turned out to be… Tala. "Oh bat crap."

Tala held her down as Oliver and Enrique caught up.

"This one yours?" he asked.

"Yep," grinned the French boy. "Thanks, he's a lot faster than we thought."

"LeMme gO!" Konna slurred, still dizzy. Tala was a big kid. Running into him was like colliding with a very large, very red, brick wall.

"Not this time." Said the blond, holding her arms behind her back and pulling her up.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What? Why are- oof!" Enrique didn't get to finish as Konna bent forwards and smashed him in the family jewels.

She cringed as the boy went down, but it didn't affect her legs, which were running as fast as they could towards the door. She burst through and found herself face-to-face with the sports teacher in a basketball court. Tanya was also there, a nervous look on her face. Tala, Oliver and Enrique ran in after her.

"Oh good." The teacher sneered, "Just in time for a game." He looked at Konna and Tanya, "You're new. Names?"

"Kon." Said Konna.

"Tan." said Tanya.

"Kon- ????" he asked.

"Kon… Kon…?" Konna suggested.

"Kon Kon?"

"Yeah! And this is my cousin Tan Kon!" laughed Konna, "Isn't that right Kon?"

"Tan," whispered Tanya.

Konna coughed, "Yeah see! Even we get confused… ehee…"

"Well I know how to tell you apart! Your shirts," he pointed to Tanya, "And your skins." He pointed to Konna.

"Alright!" Konna said, "I'm a skin! A skin…" she turned to the boys, "Uh guys? What's skins?"

Grinning, the guys took off their shirts and sniggered at Konna's expression.

Biting her tongue, she spun around, "I'm a shirt! I'm a shirt!" she grabbed Tanya by the arm, "Girl we gotta get out of here!" she whispered.

"Tell me about it!" Tanya hissed. "When I say go, we get out those doors and start running, running, running like a constipated wiener dog!"

Konna saw she held a stick in her hands. The whistle blew and everyone scrambled for the ball. Tanya made a big show of jumping up to grab the ball. She missed and fell to the ground. There was a loud thud and a SNAP. Grimacing in pain, Tanya yelled aloud. Konna was impressed. If she hadn't seen the broken stick lying under a chair, she would have been convinced. Running over, Konna help her friend to her feet.

"Shall I take him to the nurse?" she asked.

"Yeah," nodded the teacher. "Will you be alright lad?"

Tanya managed a weak smiled, "Fit as a fiddle sir."

"Good one- get back into place Polanski!"

"But sir," the greennette said, "If Tan's broken his leg, he'll need more support than Kon to get him to the nurse in one piece."

The coach nodded, "Fine, get going. But I expect you both to be here at the crack of dawn for extra exercises!"

Oliver tucked his shirt into a pocket and put his arm around Tanya. Together the three of them hobbled out the door. Once out of range, Oliver straightened.

"Was all this really necessary?" he asked, blank-faced.

"Aww, you figured it out!" Konna pouted. Tanya laughed and dusted her pants off.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Robert won't rest until he's had his revenge…" Oliver confirmed. "It's usually nothing more than a simple dare or deal meant to make you feel extremely uncomfortable. Nothing that would physically harm you. It's not his style."

"What about mental scarring?" Konna frowned

Oliver shrugged. "It's your choice. But remember, the more you run, the worse the punishment will be."

Konna and Tanya looked at each other for a few moments. They reached a mental decision.

"Ok," Tanya sighed, "We're tired anyway."

Oliver paused, "Do you think maybe you could struggle a bit? It makes the others feel more …manly, I think."

Konna laughed, "Yeah, but only if you do us a favour."

Oliver raised an eye-brow.

"Put your shirts back on! We don't want it to look like we're new meat being taken away for the slaughter!"

"Agreed," grinned Oliver, holding out his hand.

As Konna reached out to shake it, he grabbed her wrist and turn her around until she was trapped and being choked by her own arm. Just as he did this, Tanya launched into a frenzy and the other boys rounded the corner.

"Hold them Oliver!" cried Johnny.

In a few moments, the guys overpowered them and grinned in satisfaction.

"Let's get them to Robert before the sod pops that vein in his forehead!" Enrique laughed.

Konna glared at Oliver. They still had a few tricks up their sleeves if he didn't put up his end of the deal.

"Guys?" said the greenette. "Do you really want Robert to think we had to go through a lot of trouble to caught two little boys?"

"err… right," they muttered, pulling their shirts back on

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Haha. How would you feel being lead around by a bunch of sweaty, shirtless beyblade guys? …#cough#... don't answer that…


	7. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet**

---Chapter 7---  
Punishment

Somewhere in the mess of pushing, prodding and yelling, Tala had vanished. But that was the least of the girl's worries. They now knelt nervously in front of a very smug German boy.

"Well, well. What have we here?" he chuckled.

"Blind and stupid!" Konna remarked, "How ever do you survive?"

In one fluid movement Robert's hand was wrapped in Konna's hair and yanking her head back. "I see your ears don't work well," he hissed.

Konna coughed, "Yeah, too bad my nose works fine!"

Standing in outrage, Robert delivered a swift kick to Konna's chest that sent her flying backwards onto Oliver's legs. Dazed, Konna blinked a few times as Oliver helped her up. Her mind, however, was locked on one thing. The faint, but obvious, ripping noise coming from the bandage around her chest. She figured it must have been all that running. Suppressing the panic that threatened to overwhelm her, Konna shuffled to Tanya's side and bent to whisper in her ear when the blond pulled her away.

"Oh no," he said, "I've seen what happens when you two whisper."

"Very good Enrique," Nodded Robert.

"laplap briste! Masalai faicinn LUKIM! Halpim! Cuidich!" It was a rough mixture of Scottish and Pidgin English, but Konna knew her message got through as Tanya's eyes widened.

Another thought protruded into her flustered mind. One of her bloody captors was SCOTTISH! She stared at Johnny and he stared at her.

"Well?" asked an impatient Robert.

Johnny shook his head. "Only a few words were Scottish. Briste – broken. Faicinn – see. And cuidich – help. The rest was gibberish."

Konna and Tanya paled as the group turned towards them.

"What's broken?" asked Oliver, a little bit concerned.

Konna could feel the sweat trickle down her neck. "N-nothing, c-can we please get this punishment over and done with?"

"Why the hurry?" smirked Enrique, kneeling beside her.

Dispite the growing feeling inside, Konna resisted the urge to run. Any sudden movements could tear the fabric the whole way. Then it would be a VERY interesting morning. One that neither of the girls wanted.

"N-No hurry," Tanya smiled, edging towards Konna, "Just curiosity."

"Are you magnetically attached?" growled Johnny, dragging Tanya back, "Or… err…"

There was a moment of silence as all eyes fell on the two 'boys'.

"Are you…?…you know…" Oliver blushed.

Tanya stared wide-eyed, "No, no! Kon's my cousin and I think he's hurt himself. I just wanted to check."

"Oooh!"

Johnny let go of Tanya and she crawled over to Konna. Pulling her away from Enrique, they whispered.

"How bad?" asked Tanya

"Half way at least." Konna replied carefully, knowing too well that all ears were dropping eaves on this conversation.

"That's bad," Tanya frowned, "How long can you last?"

"As long as needed, just can't do any fast movements is all,"

"Good Gods! What's on earth is the matter?" cried Robert. "Do you need medical attention or not?"

Konna and Tanya looked at each other. Unknowingly, Robert had just given them a way out!

"I-I'll be fine," Konna stuttered, pulling herself up and swaying slightly, "give me your worst punishment! I can take it!"

Enrique peered at her, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I've never been surer in my life! I'll beat anything you throw at me!" She groggily beat at the air, stumbling lightly.

Tanya jumped up to 'catch' her, "Don't be stupid Meathead! You need rest!"

"NO!" Konna practically yelled, "I WILL PREVAIL!!!" she slumped in Tanya's arms.

"Here we go again," Tanya shook her head sadly.

"What the hell is happening to him?" stared Robert.

"Car crash," stated Tanya, "He was in a car crash and knocked about some kind of organ, I don't know long, scientific thingamabob names. All I know is he ain't supposed to be chased halfway 'round a bloody school, tackled, knocked down, pulled about, yelled at, hit, run over, spat on and kicked in the chest! At least not on the same day!" She glared daggers at the solemn group. She turned to a guilty Robert. "Ok mate, I'll make a deal with you. Let me take Kon to his room to get some rest, than we'll do your 'punishment' in a more civilized-like way tomorrow. Deal?"

Robert waved his hand in their direction, "Yeah, yeah, go on. But you better not run tomorrow."

Konna looked dizzily at him, "Cornel Von Luger! It is the sworn duty of every soldier to try and escape! If he cannot, it is his sworn duty to cause the enemy to use an inordinate number of troops to guard him and his sworn duty to harass the enemy to the best of his ability."

"I knew he'd say something like that." Tanya sighed, "Don't worry Cornel Vo- I mean, Robert, sir. We'll be here tomorrow. Even if I have to chase him halfway 'round the bloody school, tackle him, knock him down, pull him about, yell at him, hit him, run over him, spit on him and kick him in the chest!"

With that finally note, Tanya slung her friend over her shoulder and stalked out the door. Not daring to give up the act, Konna conveniently fell 'unconscious' and so Tanya had to carry her anyway. Reaching Konna's dorm, she knocked on the thick wood. A very surprised boy with blue hair and a cap opened the door.

"WOAH!" he cried, letting them in, "What happened??"

"My cousin met up with some… unexpected company, "Tanya smirked.

Konna's room was almost identical to Tanya's, except everything faced the other way. Tanya rubbed her shoulder; Konna wasn't exactly the lightest thing to carry up and down hall ways. As she laid Konna on the floor in the middle of the room, a blond-haired boy came running over.

"Geez! Had a tough day?" he asked.

"Blame those bloody moneybags," Tanya hissed, "They've got their heads shoved so far up their asses, they can't see when their 'games' aren't games anymore."

"Be careful," warned the blond, "The walls have ears… if you know what I mean."

Tanya nodded, "Yeah, I catch your drift. Take care of him eh?"

A shadowy figure jumped off on of the bunks and came into the group.

"Ello Kai," Tanya blinked, "Didn't see you there!"

The blunette grunted and walked straight passed her to kneel beside Konna. Taking her in his arms, he laid her on the bottom bunk before jumping up onto the top again and continued what ever it was he was doing before they had 'so rudely interrupted him'.

Tanya could barely suppress the laughter than swelled inside her. Konna had a protector. How sweet. If Konna knew, she'd chuck a spazz! Allowing for a gleeful grin to flash across her face, Tanya left the room and wandered into her own. To her shock, the room was empty.

She shook her head, "Middle of the day on a weekend, why would there be people here?"

_You're here aren't you?_ Teased her alter ego.

"That's different, I had to help Konna."

_Yes, but you didn't have to come back here! You could go somewhere else."_

"And what? Exercise? Go swimming?? Nah, here is just fine."

_Suit yourself_

"Yes I will."

_Ok, I'm not complaining_

"Good."

_No, you won't get another word from me about how BORING this is!_

"Now don't start that again!"

Tanya's breath caught in her throat as arms snaked around her waist. They pulled her close and she felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Tala!" Tanya chocked, "What are you doing??"

"Don't mess with me," the redhead laughed, "Tanya."

She froze, "Oh bloody hell! How'd you find out?"

She felt lips press against her neck and shivers ran down her back, He whispered in her ear, "You really should change in the bathroom you know."

"You're sick," Tanya hissed.

"Am I?" he chuckled.

One hand moved away and she heard the sound of the door locking. Panic filled every nerve in her body, this was NOT good! His lips were running up and down her neck and his arms wrapped tighter around her stomach. For a moment she didn't refuse.

_You HAVE to get out of here!_ Yelled her alter ego, shattering the trance she'd been in.

"No!" she cried, trying to pull away.

Tala growled and pulled her tighter. Tanya's eyes scanned the room. It was CLEAN! The cleaners had come and picked everything off the floor! No mess meant no weapons! She was running out of time. Tanya whimpered. Konna would know what to do.

_Well Konna's not here! You're on your own so you'll have to figure this one out by yourself! COME ON!! THINK!!!!!!!!!!_

Yes! Ok Tanya, think, think. Beds? No, they're DEFIANTLY no help. Bathroom? No, she'd need to look around and find something and she had a feeling Tala wouldn't stand by and let her find a weapon. That left only one thing. The window.

_Perfect! I knew you could do it! Know think of a way to get both of you over to those curtains._

Right… curtains… How the HELL was she- a thought crossed her mind. One she didn't like. But she didn't have time to think of something else. It would have to do.

_God give us strength. We're gonna need it._

Bracing herself, she turned around and faced Tala head on. He looked breath-taking in the half-shadows. Mentally slapping herself, Tanya pushed away all thoughts like that. She needed him to be completely oblivious to his surroundings and there was only one obvious was to do that. Closing her eyes, she leant in. He needed no more temptation and in moments he was kissing her. As their lips meant, Tanya let her alter ego take over. (Aren't alter egos handy?)

_Ok kid, lets do this!_

Slowly, she led the distracted boy closer and closer to the window. Once they were close enough, Tanya reached up and pulled at the thick, heavy curtains. Tala realized what she was doing and let go to try and stop her. He was too late and the large rail trapped him under the fabric. Tanya made to jump out of the way, but her footing slipped and she fell backwards and hit the glass. It shattered under her.

-0-0-0-

Konna's eyes shot opened and a piercing scream erupted from her throat. Startled by the, all too girl-like, noise, Kai fell off the bed and landed with a groaning thud. Konna didn't notice though. Her body and mind her flooded in agony. Pain like she'd never felt before lurched through her body and she squirmed, trying to find its source. Kai was watched her in shock.

"Tan," Konna croaked -her throat dry. "Tan's in trouble!!"

Stumbling from the bed, Konna ran full speed out the door and into the hall wall. Tanya's door was locked… WHY WAS IT LOCKED?!?! She began to pound on the door.

_Co-…oo…th…-a…w-windo..._

The message was weak, sketchy and scrambled, but Konna knew what it meant and bolted down the hall and out a side door. She took the steps 4 at a time as she launched off the last step and ran full speed. Crushing flowers, Konna ran through the gardens and around to the side of the building. There she found Tanya lying on the ground. Glass was everywhere and her friend was loosing blood.

"What the hell happened?" Konna whimpered.

Her first thought was to get a teacher, but Tanya would kill her if they were revealed now… If she remembered correctly, there was a hospital a few streets away.

"Hold on buddy," Konna whispered to her unconscious pal, "We're going for a little run."

She pulled Tanya up bride-style, so as not to let the glass cut deeper than it already had. Checking the coast was clear, she half ran, half stumbled out the front gates and onto the street. Being a Sunday, no one was around. Konna cursed and ran on into town. Once they were a good distance away from the school, she yelled for help.

"HELP!" she screamed, "Someone! Anyone! My friend's hurt! PLEASE CAN ANYONE HELP US?!"

Her voice echoed through the streets. No one came. No one helped. No one cared.

Konna faintly remembered something her dad told her:_"Honey, if you're ever in trouble, don't yell out HELP. No one will come because they're too afraid they'll get involved or hurt themselves. If you need help, yell FIRE. People will come than because even if they don't help, they're going to burn anyway. People will respond to FIRE because they want to help themselves. But once they're out, they have to help you, even if there isn't a fire!"_

Konna took in a deep breath, "FIRE!!!!! FIRE! FIRE!!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA BURN!! FIRE!!!!! FIRE!! FIRE!!!"

And, just as her beloved old man had predicted, people came pouring out of their houses. Most carried belongings, other's carried pets. They all stopped when they could see no fire. They turned angrily to Konna, who now stood on top of a bench.

"What's the big idea yelling fire?" asked a fat man in carrying a small TV.

Konna held tightly to Tanya. Her rage exploded, "WHY??????" she screamed, "I YELLED 'FIRE' BECAUSE NONE OF YOU WOULD RESPOND TO 'HELP'!!!" She pointed accusingly at a priest. "YOU! You're a man of the lord and you turn a deaf ear when a person calls for assistance!"

The priest turned red and hung his head.

A snobby looking woman stalked up to her. "Now you see here young man! I-"

"YOU??" Konna interrupted, "Yes it's always about you!" tears were falling down her face now, "My best friend is dying in my arms and all you can do is stand there whining that I've disturbed you're private time!!!"

All eyes turned guiltily to the Tanya and the blood that splashed onto the wooden boards of the seat.

"Now," puffed Konna, "Can any of you 'nice people' find time in your 'busy schedule' to drive me to a hospital?" he voice dripped with sarcasm.

Konna knew she'd over done it. But she was so angry and it wasn't like anyone had tried to stop her.

"I can get you there, I know a short cut." A policewoman walked up to them. "But hurry, I don't think your pal has much time left."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Sorry about the mushy bit, but I honestly couldn't think what else would make her jump out a window. And also sorry if the end bit's a bit harsh. You see I've just had a fight with Mum. My twin brother used up all our internet time and framed me. And –of course- Mum believed his every word! It's the time he deleted all my emails and I was blamed ALL OVER AGAIN!! #pulls hair# Anyhoo, I hardly EVER fight with her so my mind was distracted…


	8. Secrets and Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet**

---Chapter 8---

Secrets and Mysteries 

Konna sat on a chair in the relative's room tapping her feet and shifting impatiently.

"Whoa there buddy," smirked a man, "You'll wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up."

Konna glared at him, "This chair is so uncomfortable! Soon they'll need a relative's room for the relatives of the relatives that got injured on the chair in the bloody relative's room!"

The man laughed and sipped his coffee. There was a cough and Konna looked up to see a doctor entering the room. He was a kindly young man with dusty red hair and blue eyes.

"Kon?" he asked. He seemed flustered.

"That's me," frowned Konna, jumping to her feet.

Doctor Terran Smiths coughed and indicated she should follow him down the hall. More than a little nervous, Konna headed out.

"You'll be glad to know that Tan will have a full recovery, but… umm… Mr Kon…" gulped the doctor, "H-how long have you known your… friend?"

"Since we were little kids! Why?"

"D-did you know that he… is a she?" the doctor whispered.

"Yes…" Konna replied slowly, trying not to laugh. She had to think of something, and fast, "you see… sir… our-" she let her face crumble and fake tears appear in her eyes, "-our mum got married again to this man, and- and h-he's mean, really mean! And he would beat us and hurt us and mum couldn't stop him! And so w-we ran away. B-but we think he's looking for us and there are these strange people in black suits that's he's always talking to… so w-we disguised ourselves as boys so he would find us!" she wiped her face and looked the doctor in the eyes, "Please," she whispered, "Please, please don't give us away… we're doing good. We have small jobs and the shelter treats us good. We were about to move to another city when we were chased and they pushed Tanni out a window. I-I didn't know what else to do!!!"

Konna buried her face in her hands to hide the cringe that enveloped her face. That couldn't have sounded more fake!

When she peered at the man to see if he had bought her story, she was shocked to see him blowing his nose.

"That's what's wrong with this world," he sobbed, "this is why I became a doctor." He dabbed his eyes, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

He led Konna to Tanya's room and shut the door so the two girls could talk privately.

"He knows," Tanya sighed

"Don't worry," Konna sniggered. "The doctor 'knows' we're runaways from our evil father and his henchmen that beat us so we're in disguise."

Tanya blinked, "Wow… go figure."

"…why?" Konna demanded.

"Tala…"

Konna grimaced, "Hey, I know he's a pain in the ass, but did you really have to jump out of the window?"

"Tala knows…" Tanya continued, "h-he was… err…" her face went crimson, "very… err… hormonal?"

Disgusted, shocked, anxious, revolted, appalled, vexed and basically freaked out –the expression on Konna's face showed it all.

"I'll kill him." She growled, "I'll take his head and I'll tear it into little biddy bits!"

Tanya laughed, "I know something better."

Konna broke out of her ranting, "Like what?"

"Pretend nothing happened."

"WHAT???" gasped Konna, "No way? That's crazy!"

Tanya smirked, "I know. And just think how confused he will be! 'Are they faking it?' 'Will they expose themselves to get me?' 'What should I do?'" she did an impression of Tala. "It'll drive him mad!"

"Yes," Konna grinned, "That'll work nicely."

The doctor gave the two a bag full of medical supplies and extra bandages. And, despite the girls' refusal, also gave them blankets, food from the dispenser machines and money. The man was seemed almost proud of himself for helping, so the girls took the stuff. Assuring him that they knew the way home, they left the hospital.

"Man do I feel guilty," whispered Tanya, using a crutch to walk.

"Don't worry," Konna smiled, "We'll make it up to him, somehow."

On the way to the school they stumbled upon a woman digging through a garbage can with a young child clutched to her ragged clothing. The girls gave her the blankets, food and money and she grinned wildly.

"You are good people," she croaked, "Here take these. It's the least I can do."

She hand them each a strange spinning top.

Tanya looked it over, "Hey! Aren't these those beythingy's?"

But the woman and child had vanished. Freaked out, they shoved the blades into their pockets and walk/hobbled, faster. The sun was just starting to set as they snuck back into the school. Tanya felt it best to get rid of the crutch, so she used Konna as support. Wearily, they trudged through the school yard.

"You students?" asked an old gardener.

"Yeah."

"Than you should hurry, the boss is holding a big assembly."

They thanked the man and quickly went to their rooms. Tanya changed into some new clothes and Konna hid the medical kit. With Tanya leaning on her smaller friend, the headed in what they hoped was the assembly hall's direction. Quietly, they slipped in sat in the back of the hall and tuned into the conversation.

"-and I want the people responsible for that window to see me in my office after this meeting." The girls gulped as the odd Principal continued, "Now, the main reason for bringing you all here was to inform you all about a very important event taking place. As you all know, 80 of this school is made up of beybladers. So the National Beyblading society has decided to merge this school with another that has a similar number of bladders." The room exploded in murmurs and whispering until Clarkson yelled for silence, "It is only for a month. It should be enough time for you all to prepare yourselves for the upcoming championships. The school is Tarson High, that's all thank you."

Konna and Tanya felt like someone had hit them with a large sledgehammer. Tarson High… the one place they wanted to get away from.

"C-come on…" Konna stuttered, "W-we should go explain the window…"

Nodding, Tanya put a shaking hand on Konna's shoulder and let her lead them to the Principal's office again. In the empty hallway they were intercepted.

"Not now Kai," Konna hissed, "I'm about ready to punch the daylights out of the next thing that moves."

"Bad day then?" the blunette smirked.

Konna swung at him, but he easily dodged. Tanya shook her head and indicated they should just ignore him. Pushing past, they entered the Principal's office and shut the door behind them.

"Sir?" asked Konna

Clarkson looked up from some papers, "are you responsible for the window?"

"Yes sir," nodded Tanya, taking a seat.

Eyeing her blood-stained bandages, Clarkson crossed his arms, "Please explain."

"Well," mused Tanya, "I was throwing a ball around and it got stuck on the curtain pole thing. I stood on one of those rolling chair to try and reach it but I slipped and grabbed the curtains to steady myself. The curtain's broke and I smashed through the window. Kon here found me on the ground outside and took me to a hospital. We came back just in time to here that you wanted to see us."

"So an accident was it?"

"Yes sir."

The Principal sighed, "Normally I would investigate further, but your injuries speak for themselves… I let you go this once. But next time get one of the staff to help! That's what they're paid for."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Slowly, they walked back to their rooms.

"There's no way they would recognize us!" Konna frowned, "is there?"

"No!" replied Tanya, "No way at all!" Suddenly her eyes rolled and she collapsed in the hall.

"TAN????" Konna knelt down and helped her friend to sit up, "are you alright?? What happened?"

Tanya leant against the wall and rubbed her face, "Y-yeah… I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a hard day."

Konna sat down next to her and sighed, "That's the understatement of the year."

"E-excuse me? Do you need help?"

They looked up to see the boy Toby, from their first day. He was wearing casually clothes and a surprised expression.

"G'day Toby," Konna said with a lop-sided grin, "My buddy here's just taking a breather… too many stairs, you know."

The boy laughed, "You remember me!"

"Yes, how could we forget?" Konna mused, "hey! You look like you're off duty. Do you think you could help me drag this sorrowful excuse for a beanbag to his room?"

"Yeah sure,"

Using the two small people for crutches, Tanya managed to get to her room. Once there, she leant on the door.

"Thanks Tobs," she grinned, "I owe you one. Call us if you ever need anything."

"No problem!" the boy smiled, "get some sleep!"

Dodging a friendly punch Konna had aimed at him, Toby laughed and headed back down the hall.

"That's two you've missed," Tanya mocked, "You're loosing your tou- AAHH!"

She never finished as suddenly the door swung open and she fell backwards and landed with a thud and a groan. Funny enough, the groan belonged to the small green-haired boy underneath Tanya.

"What the hell?" he cried, "Get off, you're squashing me!"

"Oww!" Tanya yelled, "Quit ya shoving before a knock you into next Tuesday!"

Konna grabbed both their hands, "Here let me- ARGH!!" she wasn't strong enough, and was soon sprawled on the ground as well.

The lights flicked on and all three stared up at a fuming Chinese boy.

"What is it with you and the concept of a good nights sleep?" he roared.

"SHHH!" hissed Konna, "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

She was sure she saw the boy's eye twitch as she glared at her.

"What's all the noise for Rei?" asked Max, coming out of his room.

"What is this?" Rei cried, "A slumber party???"

Konna grabbed his shoulders, "Deep breathes. In out, in out."

Suppressing her sniggers, Tanya waited for the boy to explode, as they usually did when Konna tried her 'breathing' trick. But to her shock, and obviously Konna's, Rei just stared at her curiously and shook his head. Taking Konna's hands from his shoulders he broke eye contact and headed back to his bed. Konna stared after him, what had that been about? Quietly, she helped Tanya to her bed and followed Max back to her own.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: School merging, vanishing women, what the hell's going on? I guess you'll just have to find out next time on ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!

I don't think I'll be putting in any detailed battles…. What do you think?


	9. Secrets and music lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: Heyo everyone! Someone asked some questions, so I've put the answers here. If you don't want to read them, skip straight to the story.**

**Roni**: Rightio. Let's see, with the 'skins', any sporty brother will tell you that when in a game between friends the best way to tell the teams apart is have one team all wearing their shirts and the other team having no shirts (which would have been VERY bad for Konna). That should explain both question's 1 and 2.

Question 3 Are you from the cities or something? 'cause I assure you that it's all true blue Aussie slang. My Seanar (granddad) lives on a farm and whenever he and his mates have a BBQ, you should hear the types of stuff that comes out of their mouths! Hehe.

Ok, and the window thing. Basically – she slipped and fell out (she not exactly what you'd call 'graceful'.) Don't say it's impossible, because it happened to the very girl who I chose Tanya's character from (except she's just clumsy, there was no cute guys after her XD). And Tala let go of Tanya because a bloody great curtain rail was falling on his head! Wouldn't you let go too?

There we go, I hope you understand now.

**-Chapter 9-  
Secrets and music lessons  
**

Konna's nightmare was interrupted by a loud banging. Groaning and stumbling out of bed, she realized that somehow Tyson and Max were sleeping through the noise. Kai was no where to be found so Konna figured she better answer the door before who ever is was, knocked it down.

"Yes?" she yawned, opening it enough to see out.

Oliver gave her an amused look, "You seem to have forgotten that coach ordered us to meet him at sunrise."

"Wha?" Konna stared. She faintly remembered a gruff voice

'_Fine, get going. But I expect you both to be here at the crack of dawn for extra exercises!'_

She groaned again. "I'll be right out."

She grabbed the first outfit she could find –which happened to be the same one as yesterday- and tied 2 bandages over her chest, better safe than sorry. Still sleepy, she brushed teeth and hair and in 10 minutes, met Oliver back out the front. Rubbing her eyes, she followed him down the hall and towards the gym.

"Bad night?" he asked.

"Yeah," she murmured, "I don't dream much, but when I do… it's never fun."

Oliver just nodded. The rest of the walk was made in awkward silence and both were glad to finally reach the coach. There were other boys already there with him.

The teacher himself, was surprised to see them, "Heh! So you turned up after all! How's your friend?"

"Better, "Konna grinned, "it was only a bad sprain."

"Will he be joining us?"

"No," mused Konna, "He fell out a window…"

The coach and Oliver stared at her. Finally the coach laughed and shook his head. Mumbling under his breath about 'excuses', he instructed them to run the course in the field outside. Nodding, they all headed out and froze in shock.

"Th-that's a school course?" cried Oliver.

"Yep," coach smirked, "Beauty ain't she?"

It looked more like an army training barracks. There were rubber tires to run through, logs over pits to walked over, platforms to climb, ropes to slide down or climb up or swing across with, even barbed wire to crawl under.

The coach wiped away a tear, "she's me pride and joy!" his face turned serious and his voice got a lot louder, "AND YOU'RE GOING TO RUN IT AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU CAN DO IT IN YOUR SLEEP! GO GO GO!"

Jumping in shock, the 'boys' ran for the course. It was anything but easy! Konna ran past boys trapped in rope ladders, stuck in tires, sinking in mud and quite a few just plain tired. She stopped whenever she could to help them and each time was yelled at.

"There is no room in my platoon for good Samaritans!" The coach would scream, "Now start again!"

Soon it was only her and one other boy left. It was the last part of the course and Konna had completed it perfectly so far. Suddenly the boy –who said his name was Kevin- got stuck in the barbwire. Konna, almost out of the pit and a few steps from end of the course, heard his cry and immediately turned around and crawled back. Ignoring the teacher's shrieks of outrage, she reached the boy to see the wire stuck in his clothing and skin.

"Hang on mate," she said, "I'll get you out."

Kevin sighed, "You're going to have to do this again, you know."

"So will you," she laughed, "No hold still, this might hurt a bit."

There was a muffled squeak as Konna worked the wire out of the boy's leg, hair and clothing.

"Come on," she grinned, "let's get this over and done with!"

Nodding, they crawled out of the wired pit and ran to the front of the course again. They were about to started when a shriek sounded through the field. Every looked up in shock to see the vice principal stalking towards them with a look on her face that could sink a ship. Konna vaguely wondered where this woman was around the time of the Titanic disaster…

"Coach Gulin!" she roared, "I specifically told you this course was forbidden!" she walked over to Konna and Kevin, "How many times has he made you run this?"

"23… I think," Kevin answered, counting on his fingers.

"There were 12 other boys," Konna added, "we're the only ones left… we still haven't got it right yet."

"Kon got it right everything!" argued Kevin, "except he kept stopping to help others and the coach made him repeat it!"

Blazing with fury, Mrs Haddi turned back to the sports teacher. To the boys she murmured, "You're finished now, please return to your rooms."

As fast as their legs could go, they ran back into the building. Once inside they stopped for a breather. Looking at each other's read faces, they cracked up laughing. In they distance they could still hear yelling

"How many times must I say this is a school and NOT the army? This is your third and last warning! One more and you're out!"

"D-did you see the look on Coaches face?" Kevin snorted, "I swear he was about to faint!"

Konna collapsed to the floor, "Yeah! I'd hate to be the one getting lectured by her!" she froze as a stray thought crossed her mind, "OMIGAWD! It's Monday! We have classes today and I haven't got my stuff ready!" She gave Kevin a pat on the shoulder, "Nice meeting ya, see you later sometime?"

But before he could respond, Konna was shooting down the halls towards her room. Stumbling through the door, she grabbed her uniform, shoes and two pairs of socks. The uniform was a pair of grayish blue pants, a white button up shirt, red tie and a grey-blue jacket. She pulled on one pair of socks and rolled up the other before shoving them down the front of her pants –which were tight enough to make a difference. Not bothering to tuck her shirt in, Konna grabbed her books and ran out of the room as a loud bell rang through the school.

"Oh bloody hell! Why me?"

Konna looked up to see Tanya running out of her room as well. Her clothes looked no better then Konna's and the bandages on her arms were roughly tied.

"You're late too, huh?" Tanya laughed, running a hand through her messy black hair.

"Just like old times," winked Konna.

The bell rang again and the girls raced to their first classes. Double Music. The girls sighed in relief, they were good at music. Making sure the teacher was looking the other way, the girls slipped into the classroom and took two seats near the door.

Ms Yutter, the music teacher, was indeed the funniest looking human the girls had ever seen. She was in her late sixties and was only a few inches taller than Konna (so not very tall at all!). The huge glasses that magnified her eyes about 10 times were held up by a crooked beak-like nose. –Yeah, I know what you're thinking, strict, snobby and a stick in the mud–. Well you're wrong. Ms Yutter –or Rainbow, as she liked to be called- wore her hair in long braids and colourful beads dangled from her equally colourful robes. And to add it all in, she was as crazy as a bat out of hell. An old, very confused, bat.

"Welcome class!" she said in a sing-song voice as she spun around. It was this simple gesture that had Konna and Tanya bent over in silent, fits of giggles. The hippie teacher didn't notice and continued on, "I hope you are all blessed this glorious morn! I think before we start this lesson, we should go into the garden and pick daises so that we might be replenished in body and spirit!"

The was a moment of awkward silence that was only interrupted by Konna, who had been picturing Kai and Robert picking flowers, and had cracked. In her efforts to hold in the laughter, she lost balance and fell off the chair –she was in hysterics before she hit the ground. Tanya soon followed her friend, sprawled on the lime green carpet. They recovered in time to see 'Rainbow's' tiny form standing above them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Konna shook her head, "Just feeling the love, Ms."

Sniggers echoed through the class.

As she stared at them, a strange glazy fog seemed to drift over Yutter's eyes. The girls slowly backed away. The teacher seemed to be frozen in place, awkwardly bent over and a droopy smile on her face. Suddenly, as if struck by lighting, she popped back into life.

"YES!" she cried, holding up her arms, "We must ALL feel the love!"

Tanya leant over to Konna, "somebody didn't take their medication today…" she whispered.

The girls scuttled back to chairs. Or rather, hid behind their chairs as Ms Yutter was currently 'distributing the love' by giving everyone a big hug and kiss. Konna looked up in time to see a head of blue hair disappear out the window.

"Did you see that?" she whispered.

"Yeah," murmured Tanya, "And he's got the right idea, lets go!"

While the rest of the class was distracted with trying to escape the teacher, the girls crept over to the window and quietly slipped out. They were just in time to see Kai walked around the building and into a small alleyway, hidden where you wouldn't see unless you looked. Their curiosity spiked, the girls scurried across the gardens and into the alley.

"Kai!" cried a voice, "It's about time you got here!"

The voice belonged to the blunette from Konna's dorm, Tyson. Johnny, Oliver, Enrique, Max, Rei, Tala, a black haired boy with cat-like features and a smallish boy with red and grey hair were also there. All dressed in their uniforms.

Oliver spotted the girls and waved, "Hey!"

Konna and Tanya shrugged to each other and headed over to the group. They were introduced to the black-haired boy, Lee and the smallish boy, Ozuma. Tanya made sure to carefully ignore Tala.

The redhead growled, "Tan, your arms are bleeding, maybe you should stay behind?"

"What?" smirked Tanya, "These things? I'll be fine."

Tala scowled, but didn't pushed the subject.

"So," smiled Tyson, "The 'school merge' starts in 2 and a half hours and they welcome ceremony goes for another hour. We have to be back inside before the party ends."

"We know the limits Tyson," murmured Ozuma

"Well lets go than!" laughed Max, "Or are we going to stand here talking all day?"

Soon they were walking through the streets of the busy part of the city. Strangely enough, they weren't pushed or knocked about. In fact, people seemed to be avoiding them.

"You'd think we had the plague," Tanya whispered

"Yeah," murmured Konna, "That guy back there looked like he was going to faint!"

As they followed the group, Konna noticed a young boy, no older than 12, absorbed in his game boy, wandering straight towards them. She winced as he crashed straight into Johnny. With a cry of surprise, the boy fell backwards and the game clattered on the pavement.

Johnny glared at the kid, "Why you little-"

In seconds, Konna was standing in front of the Scot, who looked like he was about to lunge at the boy. Pulling the youngster up as roughly as she dared, she shoved the game into his hands.

"Get out of here," she growled, pushing him out of the way.

Once free, the boy didn't pause for second thought, he ran as fast as he could and was soon out of sight.

"What did you do that for!"

Konna groaned and turned towards a furious Johnny. This time he looked like he was going to attack her.

"Oh, c'mon," she scoffed, "You can't seriously mean you were going to beat up that little squirt? What kind of person are you?"

Johnny grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up to his face, "Big words for such a tiny kid." He hissed.

"Here we go again," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Enrique came alongside them and faced Konna, "You don't understand Kon," he smiled –eyes flashing, "We have a reputation to keep around here and even a small ploy, like the one you just pulled, could suggest we were getting …soft."

Konna grimaced, "No more helping kids?"

"No more helping kids." Enrique smirked.

Konna paused a moment to consider it. She looked to Enrique, than to Tanya, Johnny and finally Kai. Muttering curses under her breathe, she bluntly agreed and Johnny put her down.

"Wise decision," said the Blonde.

"Yes master," Konna croaked, imitating Dr Frankenstein's servant, Igor.

Keeping up the act, she limped over to Tanya at the back of the group. Once there, she straightened and glanced at Enrique, who looked amused.

"I think that went well," grinned Tanya.

"If I ever get the desire to help someone again," Konna scowled, "give me swift kick up the ass."

"Will do!" Tanya laughed.

Konna glared at the Italian boy, "And if Enrique ever gets the need to help me again, shoot him."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Hehehe, yeah I know things are going kinda slow. Well… I guess I'm just lazy! sweatdrop

WHERE ARE THEY GOING? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY GET THERE? AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER SCHOOL? FIND OUT ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT TIME ON **ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!**


	10. Money's funny in a rich man's world

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: Hey everyone! I'm SORRY it took so long for the last chapter but I've just started grade 11 and you have no idea how hard it is! They gave me a bag full of homework on the first day back! School is evil…**

**Chapter 10**

**Money's funny in a rich man's world**

It wasn't long before they stopped at a flashy building covered with colourful lights and topped with a large neon girl in a suggestive position. Konna and Tanya froze.

"We're going in _there_?" murmured Tanya, wide-eyed.

"Yup," Enrique chuckled, "This is our usual hang-out."

"Aren't we underage?" frowned Konna, hoping for a way out.

The group laughed and Tyson lightly punched her on the back.

"Don't worry, Robert owns this place, you won't miss out of anything!"

As he lead them towards the door, the girls didn't know whether to whimper at what was about to come or laugh their heads off at the thought of Robert in a Strip club. Instead they settled for a muffled squawk and ducked under Tyson's arms.

Tala sneered, "Feeling a little jumpy are you?"

"Nooooooo," mused Konna, her eye twitching slightly. They were treading on dangerous ground.

Suddenly Oliver and Kai broke away from the group, each walking in opposite directions. Konna thought quickly. They didn't know anything about Oliver, but even less about Kai…

"HEY OLIVER!" She grabbed Tanya, pulling her away from a glaring competition with Tala.

There were hisses and mutters behind them, but they were easy to ignore. The French boy stopped and waited for the girls to catch up.

He grinned, "I guess we have the same opinion about places like that?"

The girls laughed nervously and followed him down the street.

"So where are we going?" asked Tanya.

Oliver paused for a moment, his ears turning slightly pink. He muttered something incoherent (that sounded an awful lot like: Well… was…. until… you… along…) before, almost randomly, spluttering out the name of a bar near-by. Shrugging, the girls dropped back and let him lead.

"So what are we going to do when the schools merge?" whispered Tanya.

"I don't know," Konna sighed, "Let's just thank God, Ollie was here to save us from a fate worse than death!"

They were walking past the art museum when Tanya tapped Konna on the shoulder, "Speaking of said Hero, check out his expression."

Oliver was staring at the museum, his eyes slightly glazed over with longing.

"Oliver?" called Tanya, "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yea…sure…"

"Can you pay?"

"Right, ok…"

Konna raised an eyebrow, "Hey Ollie, we're gonna dye your hair neon orange, sell your hat and uses your small intestine to make a banjo so we can dance on your bloody corpse. It's that ok?"

"Whatever you want…"

Tanya sniggered, "Oliver? Do you want go look at the art?"

"YES!" Next thing the girl knew, the were being dragged into the museum by the ecstatic Greenette, who was taking the steps three at a time.

"WHOA!" cried Konna, as she bumped into people, poles and various other objects. Tanya was fairing no better and they both collapsed when they reached the top.

Now inside the beloved building, Oliver seemed to regain his composer, or in other words, he was no longer drooling like a lunatic and jumping about like a sugar-high rabbit. They spent a while walking around the halls, it was lucky both they girls had their own special liking for art. Konna loved the surrealism and Tanya, the sculptures. Oliver flittered from on art piece to another like a boy in-love, whispering to himself in French, "merveilleux! Beau! Magnifique! Amoureux de ceci!"

(please forgive mistakes, they don't teach French at my school so I had to get this off the internet… stupid school)

Suddenly Tanya spotted the clock of the wall near-by, "OHMIGOD! KONNA! OLIVER!"

"Yea?"

"Oui? …I mean, Yes?"

"We were meant to be back by now!"

They both stared at her for an instant before they all bolted for the door, shoving people past as they went.

"Fâché! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Pardonner! Excuse moi!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"MY BAAAAAAD!"

They practically flew down the steps and into the street, but despite the fact his concentration was mainly on dodging things as he ran, Oliver quickly slipped short glances at the two 'boys' running with him, his mind whirling with that once, small, insignificant memory:

"_OHMIGOD! KONNA! OLIVER!"_

"Konna? Maybe it was a slip of the tongue?" mused part of Oliver's mind. "But what kind of slip?" Questioned another part, "a mere slip, or an accidental truth?" He continued to ponder, and decided on not saying anything until he was sure…

The girls, oblivious to their mistake, charged on. They weren't sure why, it wasn't like they were looking forward to what waited for them back at school. Roger and his cronies… would they recognize them? If he did, they were as good as doomed, there was no way Roger would keep a secret for them.

Kai was already waiting outside when they reached the brightly coloured building.

"Well?" asked Konna, "Where are they?"

Kai looked at her and raised his eye brow, "if you want to go in there and dragged them out, be my guest."

Konna paled and looked up at the neon sign. She loosed her tie than took off her jacket, handing it to Tanya, she took a breath. "I'll be back."

Tanya watched the small figure vanish among the crowds and smirked. Minutes passed and her smiled began to fade. What was going on in there? She handed Konna's jacket to Oliver and made to run in when Kai stopped her.

"Don't," he said simply.

Tanya starred at the strange blunette that always seemed to know what was going on. Nodding she backed off, Konna wouldn't be impressed if she knew her friend hadn't trusted her to do the job.

Oliver handed back the jacket, "Kai's right," he said. His eyes narrowed, "I'm sure Konna will be fine…"

Tanya stared at him, "You mean Kon right?"

Oliver grinned, "Yes, sorry. Kon. My mistake."

He backed away, still grinning to himself. So his suspicions were correct. Tan had denied the name, but the French boy had seen the flash of fear that clouded her eyes than vanished as quickly as it had come. Now that he understood, Oliver wondered how he could not have noticed before. He watched Tan out of the corner of his eye. The way she stood, turned her head, even the way she paced up and down, nibbling her thumb. How could he have missed it?

As Oliver pondered, Tanya worried and Kai (seemingly) slept standing, another drama was unfolding in the depths of bright colours, intense heat, little clothing and loud music.

Konna was LOST.

She'd charged into the crowd, head high, expecting to stalk in, grab the guys, and drag them out. She hadn't expected the place to be so bloody big! She loosened her tie a little more, bloody hell, it was hot! Suddenly she was confronted by two tall women, who might have been beautiful if there clothing hadn't practically screamed the word SLUT!

"Hey there Junior." One pouted, "Aren't you a little young to be around here."

There high pitched giggling hurt Konna's ears and she rolled her eyes, "I'm a friend of Roberts."

"Oh reeeeeeeally!" asked the other stripper, a glint in her eyes, "Well in THAT case…"

She leaned over to pull Konna towards her. Startled, Konna jumped backwards and tripped over a drunk that some one hadn't thrown out yet. With a loud curse, she fell backwards and knocked over a table. It was like a game of dominos! The plate on the table went flying across the room and smacked a man in the face. He blinked once and fell like a stone, bumping into another man who fell over the front of the bar.

The bartender growled and threw him back, but not before he had knocked one of the many glassed lined up. It fell, and smashed into the next, which smashed into the next. Smash smash smash smash smash smash smash smash smash. Konna what it all with humor and confusion. The final glass fell of the bench and, instead of smashing, rolled across the floor, right under a waiter's foot. Of course, he slipped! The bucket of ice he was carrying flew threw the air with the greatest of ease, sending ice flying everywhere. One young girl screamed as a cube fell down her top and she jumped around, trying to get it out – refusing the help offered by most of the guys around her. Her flapping arms, elbowed one of the men in the head and he fell backwards onto another table. The ashtray on the table soared off, its contents landing in the large, fluffy wig of a dancer. As soon as she realized her head was on fire, she began shrieking like a banshee, running around, setting fire to everything else; looking very much like a psychotic bird. Konna sniggered, well that was one was to win a war, Bombard the enemy with flaming chickens and wait for them to do their work. She'd have to send a message to the president with her idea. (Sorry chicken lovers!)

Finally the fire alarm came on and the sprinklers popped out, wetting everyone. Konna smiled, this had turned out well. No only had she survived coming into this Gods forsaken place, The very guys she'd been looking for had spotted her just before the woman had attacked her, and were now staring at her, their clothes drenched and faces twitching slightly.

"HI!" she waved from her spot on the floor, "We're late! I came to get you!"

"Did you have to burn the place down to get our attention?" Johnny yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her to her feet.

Konna took his face in her hands and rocked his head back and forth, "relax!"

Lee cut in before Johnny could explode, "You know, we're gonna have to tell Robert who burnt his building down…"

"More punishments," Konna scowled, "Gak! Well let's go than."

Tanya breathed a sigh of relief as the drenched, grumpy Konna trudged out of the building, followed by the others. People had suddenly come screaming from the building and she'd feared the worst.

"KON!" she cried, "What the HELL happened in there?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she soggy friend muttered and continued walking. Tanya didn't push the matter, she could always drag the information from one of the guys later. She didn't tell Konna about Oliver either, but why bother? She'd dealt with that…

During the walk back, Konna seemed to cheer up a bit and, to the beat of their fast pace, began singing one of her favorite short songs; The Colorectal Surgeon. (A doctor that works on the inside of your butt… fascinating, no?)

_We praise the Colorectal Surgeon_

_Misunderstood and much maligned_

_Slaving away in the heart of darkness_

_Working where the sun don't shine!_

Tanya recognized the song, burst out laughing, and joined in.

_Respect the Colorectal Surgeon_

_It's a calling few would crave _

_Lift up your hands and join us_

_Let's all do the finger wave!_

_When it comes to spreading joy_

_There are many techniques_

_Some spread joy to the world_

_And others just spread cheeks_

_Some may think that their dentist _

_Is their best friend_

_But the Colorectal Surgeon knows_

_He'll get you in the end!_

_Why be a Colorectal Surgeon?_

_It's one of those mysterious things_

_Is it because in that profession_

_There are always openings_

_When I first met a Colorectal Surgeon_

_He did not quite understand_

_I said, Hey! It's nice to meet you_

_But do you mind if we don't shake hands?_

_He sailed right through medical school_

_Because he was a whiz_

_But he never thought of psychology_

_Though he read passages  
_

_A doctor he wanted to be_

_For golf he loved to play_

_But this is not quite what he meant _

_By 18 holes a day!_

_We praise the Colorectal Surgeon_

_Misunderstood and much maligned_

_Slaving away in the heart of darkness_

_Working where the sun don't shiiiiine!_

WVWVWVWVWWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: THERE WE GO! And for one lucky reviewer, there will be a special surprise with the next chapter! What will it be? FIND OUT MEXT TIME ON ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!


	11. Would you know my name if you saw me in ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: School continues to be evil… Did you know they're thinking of adding a Grade 13? I hope it's not until I leave!**

**Anyway, I bet you're all waiting for that surprise eh? Well it's at the bottom of the page, so you can either, scroll down or read then get to it. XD**

**Chapter 11**

**Would you know my name if you saw me in hell?**

Tanya and Konna remained oddly silent for the return trip (They took Enrique's limo). They had both bought hats before they had left and had pulled them over their eyes (Tanya got a cap and Konna one like Oliver's, only blue –much to his amusement). Self-conscious, Konna also pulled up her collar to cover her scar even more.

They pulled up behind the school and snuck in the back. Using a passage the girl hadn't noticed before, they arrived in the assembly hall just in time for the Principal to cry;

"And we welcome you all to our school and hope you enjoy your time here."

"Yeah," Konna sniggered, eyeing a certain group in the crowd, "We'll have loooots of fun."

Tanya followed her eyes to see Roger and his group lounging lazily and rolling their eyes at the Principals greeting. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She whispered it to Konna

He shorter girl's eye's lit up, "That just might be crazy enough to work!"

Smiling evilly, they crept away from the group (who were desperately trying to think what they would tell Robert) and found a loose vent opening. With a final glace around, they crawled in. Amazingly enough, you could go ANYWHERE in the school through the vents! The girls crept into a class room and grabbed two bags full of chalk, crushing it to dust before crawling back into the vent. Another half hour of searching led them to the vent opening above the very room Roger was staying in with a few other guys.

From what they could see, Roger was pacing about the room and his 'gang' was longing around or unpacking. One guy had even snuck one of his girls in and was making out on the couch. Konna and Tanya gagged at the scene. Roger himself had changed a bit. His, usually flawless clothing was slightly ruffled, his long whitish hair was loose around his shoulders and his familiar 'I'm superior' expression had changed to a frustrated, bored one.

"Hey Rog?" asked the boy called Jack, "Do you think anyone here would know them?"

"Doubt it," said another, before sniggering, "I doubt if half these guys even remember what a girl is!"

Konna and Tanya remember their little 'trip' and bit their cheeks to stop from cracking up. Finally Roger stopped his pacing right under the girls vent hole. Holding in her amusement, Konna quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and threw it down. It, amazingly, landed in Roger's hand.

"What the-?" he opened it and read it aloud, "Would you know my name if you saw me in hell?"

At that moment the girls emptied the bags of chalk into the room. It was utter chaos! An unexpected breeze surged in and scattered the white dust all over the room. Coughing and choking, the boys ran wildly around. There was a thud as one managed to get the door open, there rest soon followed after. Shocked, but extremely pleased, the girls crawled back through the vents and surprisingly found their own rooms.

"Cya in class then," Tanya waved before vanishing down her hole.

Konna smirked and looked into her room. Tyson was still walking around the room walking around so Konna couldn't go down yet without being caught. As she waited, she carefully dusted the excess white chalk from her coat and yawned, bored.

Suddenly Tanya's 'boy-ish' yell sounded through the vent, "LET ME GO!"

Shocked, Konna skidded over to Tanya's hole and gasped. Her best friend was being tied to a chair by Robert and the rest of his group (she'd learnt earlier that they called themselves the Majestics). Tala also stood there, looking smug.

"We've got to help her!" cried the good shoulder angel.

"No," argued bad, "We'll only get caught and THEN ho will we be of any help?"

"Where's Kon?" Robert barked. But Tanya remained silent. The German slapped her across the face, "WHERE'S KON?"

Konna winced, but her friend just glared at the group. Johnny looked amused, as did Tala. Enrique however looked troubled and Oliver was no where to be seen.

Tanya looked up, straight into Konna's eyes. "Hashitte…" she whispered.

_Running…_

Konna felt her stomach wrench. Tanya was telling her to get her butt out of there as fast as she could. With a nodded, Konna turned around and slid, quietly and quickly through the shaft. But not before she heard Robert's last order.

"Take him to the shed."

Noting it for later, Konna made her way to a room she knew was currently not being used. Shaking with nerves, she dropped into the room and collapsed to the floor. Bloody Robert, now she'd have to rescue Tanya. And she'd need help.

"Who can we trust?" Asked Bad SA (shoulder Angel)

Konna chewed her lip, "I don't know, but we have to get Tan out of there. We'll need people…"

"That Kevin kid still owes us a favor," added Good SA.

"If we get enough people, we can make a distraction, sneak in and out again!" the SA's smiled together.

Konna grinned, "Me thinks we have the making of a great plan…"

"No that's just air bubbles forming in your brain,"

Konna spun around to face, none other, than Tyson. She grabbed his shirt and shook him wildly, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU NEARLY SCARED ME HALF TO BLOODY DEATH!"

"I-I f-foll-ow-ed y-you –an-dd I-I wann-na h-help-p!"

Konna stopped, "You do? What's in it for you?"

"A chance to get back at the Majestics and a good laugh," the bluenette smirked.

Letting him go, Konna breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay, thanks."

"I'll help too,"

Out of the shadows came the yellow-eyed Rei.

Konna's eye's widened, "What the? Ok, how many more are in here?"

She was being sarcastic but even as she spoke, Max, Joseph, Lee, Kevin, a small boy with a laptop ('Kenny', said the name on it's cover) and Oliver crawled from various hiding places.

"You really should check if there's anyone around before you start talking to yourself," Kai was standing behind her.

The short girl growled, "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

There was an awkward silence. Konna looked around, but there was nothing in the room but a bunch of chairs.

"I don't think that's important," coughed Lee, "What is, is that the Majestic's –minus Oliver, here- have Tan. And we want him back… right?" everyone nodded.

As Lee talked, Kevin quietly pushed a box filled with what looked like paper and photos, out of eye-shot. But not before Konna had a glance at if from the corner of her eye. Curiosity perked, she stored the image of its hiding placing her memory for later. (Not what you're thinking! Mind out of the gutters people!)

"We will all help you Kon." Max grinned

"Wait," hissed Joseph, "huddle!"

To Konna's amusement, they all curled together in a small circle, except Kai. She watched the blue and grey haired boy close his eyes and leant on the wall and smirked. Suddenly his eyes opened and Konna turned away in embarrassment at being caught staring. Instead she struggled to here the huddle's conversation. Kai smirked and closed his eyes again.

Red faced, Konna could only pick up snippets of the talking, "good idea? …what if….finds out? No, good……study! Close up… …truth."

Konna raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Shhhhhhh! …friends… close friends…find…truth…revealed… will… tell? …must find… why. …yeah… but… ok, ok… right… ok…"

The group broke apart and Oliver stepped forward. "Leave it to us. We can get more people to help and figure out the best way to work this and get Tan out."

"But," murmured Konna, "They're you're friends Oliver, why are you helping me?"

For some reason Oliver's face flushed pink, "I have my reasons… now I'd better get back before they notice I'm missing." And with that he left.

The bell rang and the rest of the group dispersed to their classes.

"Check out the box," Konna whispered to her SA's.

"Sir, yes sir!"

During the last class of the day, they returned.

"Yes?" asked Konna (who was sick with worry at having not seen Tanya at all.)

"They moved the box," sighed Bad SA.

"But we did manage to get these," added Good SA, handing her a bunch of tiny photos.

Konna's eye widened. They were photos of her and Tanya and two other boys, sleeping, eating, working, laughing and doing normal things.

"What the hell's going on?"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Twilight poet: WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THESE PHOTOS? WHO ARE THE OTHER BOYS? WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO TANYA? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON** ROOM TO BE OURSELVES! **

There we go, sorry it's not very long! Anyway, here's the surprise I mentioned before!

**THE HONORARY REVIEWER AWARDS!**

Ok everyone! Here's the deal. Konna and Tanya weren't the only girls who had an interest in this school…

(To make it easier I only have First and Second place. Sorry.)

**Prizes:**

**1st **

**To:** Kohari

**For:** Most Faithful reviewer

**Prize:** One of your characters will get a large (semi-permanent) part in the story.

**2nd**

**To:** K.A.T

**For:** Most Enthusiastic Reviewer

**Prize:** One of your characters gets a long appearance in the story

Please send a description of your character to - -and I'll add her in. (remember it's a girl dressed as a guy). Oh, and I hardly EVER use this email, so please don't send anything else –I won't get it. If you do not wish for a part in this story, please just say so. I will not be offended and will just make choose another reviewer. :)

Name:

'Boys' name:

Age:

Description:

Personality:

Reason for being in School:

(extra learning; stalking someone; etc… -be creative!)

Most embarrassing moment:

So keep reviewing people! I might just choose some more people for interesting parts!


	12. Black Caps and Trees

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: WOW! Only 1 day of posting and I already have 11 reviews! (dances) I feel loved!**

**Dammit! I just realized you can't put your email on this! I'm so sorry Kohari! Please put your description in your review. **

**Chapter 12**

**Black caps and Beyblade secrets**

Konna stared at the pictures. What was going on? How long had this been happening? THERE WAS A WHOLE BOX OF THIS STUFF! She looked closer at the other two pictures. The first boy was blurred (obviously not a good photographer) so Konna couldn't make out who it was, but the second was clear enough. It was a tallish boy (a little taller than Tanya) with long brown hair, mostly tucked under a cap, and fierce green eyes. He seemed to be skinny, but his clothes; a baggy pair of dark jeans and a loose black sweater with a blood red 'D' on it –made up for it. Konna blinked, he looked very familiar…

Turning it over there was a scribble of writing,

_Kyle_

_17_

_Beyblader_

Konna raised an eyebrow. This was certainly interesting… Suddenly she remembered this boy was in her class! Scanning the group, she spotted the recognizable black hat. Ripping a piece of paper from her writing book she quickly scribbled:

_Very important! You're being followed. Meet me by the old Oak after dark. Come alone. _

_From a friend._

Folding it up, she wrote Kyle on the outside and tapped the person in front of her. Through hand-to-hand passes (a brilliant well-known message system used in most schools) it soon made its way to Kyle. She watched the boy's eyes widen as he shoved the note into his pocket and scanned the room. Konna made sure to stay oblivious, so as not to be noticed. This could prove to be very interesting indeed…

(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)

Meanwhile, tied to a chair in a dark, grey room, Tanya sat –bored out of her skull. Her guards were two very dim looking guys, their teachers were probably happy to see they hadn't turned up for class. Irritated, at the mind-numbing silence, Tanya began to sing a random song that had just popped into her head.

_Oooooh, this is story about a guy named Al_

_Who lived in the sewers with his Hamster pal_

_But the sanitation workers really didn't approve_

_So he packed up his accordion and had to move_

_To a city in Ohio were he lived in a tree_

_And worked in a nasal deco junction factory_

_And he played on the company bowling team_

_And every single night he had a strange recurring dream_

_Where he was wearing lederhosen in a bag of sour cream_

_But-that's-really-not-important-to-the-story!_

She'd only just finished the verse when there was a click and the door swung open. The guards (who'd been bobbing along to Tanya's song) immediately straightened as Robert waltzed into the room.

"Well how do you like my shed?"

Tanya yawned, "I'm so bored I could cry."

"Aww," Robert smirked, "And I had it all made up, especially for you!"

"It needs something," Tanya mused, "Like colour, light… AIR. You know us humans actually need to breathe."

Robert's eye twitched, "Are you suggesting that _I'm _not a human being."

"… you gave your brain a holiday didn't you?" "

A vein began to appear on the older boy's forehead. Tanya raised an eyebrow at it and it seemed to move in response, she stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed at it until Robert made a rude noise and she popped back to reality.

Well," Tanya frowned, "Since you still have all your limbs and hair, I can safely assume Kon's managed to avoid you."

The German sneered, "Yes… your short friend has annoyingly managed to slip past my grasp… But never you mind, it's only a matter of time. Then, when I have you both where I want you, I'll make you pay for- ARE YOU ASLEEP!"

Tanya jumped awake, blinking and looking around, "Wha? Who? When? I was only rest my eyes!" She spotted the fuming Robert, "Oh, you're STILL here?"

"UNCOUTH! I have every mind to cut-"

"-yeah, yeah. Look, I'm pretty sure it's getting dark now and I'm tired! Can I get untied so I can sleep?"

He turned to the guards, "Take him to his room and let him attend his lessons. But I want guards on him everywhere he goes and the MOMENT Mr McCallum show his head outside of class, bring them both to me."

They nodded, obviously obedient at following planned instructions if nothing else. Tanya was untied and led to her room.

"Keep safe Konna," she thought to herself.

(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0)

Night closed in and Konna sat hidden in the old tree, watching, waiting… booooooooooooooooooooooooooored.

She'd been watching the boy, Kyle, as he casually made his way over to her… geez, was THAT the understatement of the year!

Kyle hid behind a wall, scurried over to a rock, rolled under a car than literately slithered his way to a pole before jumping up and creeping along with his back pressed against the building wall. Konna raised her eyebrow as he neared. Unless she was very much mistaken, he was humming the Mission Impossible theme song. By the time he finally made it to the tree, it was all Konna could do not to crack up laughing… but as this being the only thing she could do, the thought of staying in the tree didn't stand a chance.

THUD!

Konna groaned. The boy groaned.

Konna got off him and rubbed her aches, "Glad you could make it… oww… I mean, Kyle."

"You really know how to make an entrance don't you?" the boy glared.

"I try," Konna smirked.

"So?" Kyle asked, dusting himself off, "What did you want?"

Konna handed him the photos, "I've recently discovered that you, my best friend, this other kid and myself are being… I dunno, stalked?"

Kyle took them, "What the hell…?"

"There's a whole box of them."

"but… who-"

"No," Konna interrupted, "what's more important is, why… got any little secrets?"

Kyle jumped, "NO!"

"Yeah right," Konna smirked, "Everyone's got secrets, I know I do. And I also know it's one I want KEPT secret."

The black cap bobbed up and down as he nodded.

"The name's Kon, by the way."

"You already know mine," said Kyle, shaking her hand.

Konna chewed the inside of her cheek before finally deciding, "We better get back now. Keep in touch and look out for that other kid, he needs to be warned."

"What about your friend?"

"He's er…" Konna winced, "He's in a little royal trouble of his own."

Kyle laughed, "Old Berty's having fun, I see. Want some help?"

"Yeah sure," Konna smirked, mirroring the evil expression on her new partner in crime.

After giving him directions to the spare room, they parted and Konna headed back to bed. She had one major pay back to think up for his Majesty…

(0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)

The next morning Konna attended what would have to have been the most pointless class she'd ever seen. Basic Skills class gave lessons about situations you'd probably never find yourself in, in places you'd probably never go, then taught you how to get out of it in ways that are probably scientifically IMPOSSIBLE!

The teacher, Mr Sothic, was a funny little Englishman with a 'high-class' accent and a really obvious toupee. Unfortunately he also looked like he stepped out of a moldy, old closet and often smelt like it too.

Today they were learning about boats.

"Attention Class!" he coughed, "You have a boat anchored in the ocean. The wind blows and your boat starts to drag. What do you do? …anyone? How about you Kon?"

Konna, who was just dozing off, jumped at her name, "Put out some more chain on the anchor?"

Mr Sothic nodded, "the wind blows harder and you continue to drag, what do you do?"

"…put out some more chain?"

The teacher frowned, "The wind blows even HARDER and you still continue to drag, what do you do?

"Put out some more chain."

"Where are you getting all this chain?" Mr Sothic asked, obviously not impressed.

Konna crossed her arms, "the same place you're getting all the bloody wind!"

(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo)

Twilight Poet: There we go! I hope you liked it. I'll add in your character next Kohari so hurry and sent your information! –grins-

Oh! By the way, thatnkyou to the other people who sent their info in, but I'm afraid it's only for the people who won the contest. Thank-you for your support and TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ROOM TO BE OURSELVES! nyaaa…


	13. How to be a boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: I'M BAAAACK! Yes my friends, I have returned. For those who don't know what happened to me, my parents banned me from writing because it was affecting my studies. But Today I finished grade 11 and it's on with the story I go! I hope no one gave up on me. Return my kittens, I miss you!**

**Chapter 13**

**How to be a boy…**

It been about 10 minutes and Mr Sothic's face was turning an interesting shade of purple… and he was STILL questioning Konna.

"Your boat crashes on some rocks of the coast of an island. It's too dangerous to swim, what do you do?"

Konna sighed, "I'll get my… flare gun and use it to shoot a hook with a rope attached to it over to the island." She grinned, hoping he'd pick on somebody else now.

She was sadly mistaken, Mr Sothic's eye began to twitch and his wrinkles bunching together to form an image that looked remarkably like the statue of Liberty… "Who will be there to catch it?"

"A group of boy scouts are camping out on the island… they'll get it."

"And what will they tie the rope to?" he scoffed.

Konna rolled her eyes, "they're re-sanding the beach and just happen to have a bulldozer with them. A strong one. And they'll the tie the rope to the bulldozer as I tie my end to a suitcase. Then I'll stand on the suitcase as they pulled me across, kinda like water skiing! Than I'll steal their cookies and build my own civilization on the island! I'll call it Buzzcut and it will be…so…beautiful…"

She went dreamy-eyed and (just as she hoped) the teacher backed as far away from her as possible to aggravate Johnny on the other side of the room. Suddenly a note was shoved into her hand with 'KON' scribbled quickly on the outside. Unfolding it, Konna hid it from the teacher as she read.

_3rd Row, second seat, two from the window._

_Recognize him?_

_- Kyle._

Curious, Konna followed the pattern and sitting in the very spot was the second boy from the photos! He had long back hair under a cap, black shirt, blue jeans and quite a bit of large flashy jewelry. Konna was also shocked to see he had long, silver fingernails. Wide-eyed, Konna quickly scribbled:

_I need to get my friend out. Can you warn the guy?_

She watched the note pass from hand to hand and sighed in relief when Kyle, almost absently, gave her the thumbs up.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tanya pulled at the ropes around her wrists and groaning in frustration. She was back in the 'shed' and severely bored out for her mind. Thoughts randomly floated through her head as she stared at the grey walls and chewed the inside of her cheek. Out of the blue the door opened and the blond Italian boy waltzed in, shut the door and sat on a chair opposite her. He dismissed the guards and stared at Tanya for a few moments.

She gave him a lopsided grin, "I know I'm good-looking but do you really have to stare?"

Enrique chuckled, "Still with the dry humour…?" His expression turned thoughtful, "Robert was wrong about you. You're a lot stronger then he gives you credit for."

"Oh really?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You see," he continued, "I've been sent here to try and weed out information on your little cousin, he's really got Robert twisted in knots."

Tanya laughed, "yeah, Kon has that gift. You should have seen him with a guy from our old school called-" she paused mid-sentence and looked up at Enrique, "…oh, you're good. You're very good."

_You idiot Tanya! You nearly blew our cover! Be careful, this boy's got smarts and not only does he know it, he knows how to use them. _

Fully agreeing with her sub-conscious, Tanya stared up into the Italian's amused eyes and hardened herself; she'd have to watch this one very closely. Suddenly she felt something change inside her and she froze.

_Oh no…. NO! Anything but that! When was the last time we looked at a calendar? ARGH! Quick, hurry, hurry or this is going to get really messy really fast!_

Reacting instantly, Tanya double over and grunted in pain.

Enrique jumped up, "Now what?"

"Urrrrgh, I thing it was that burrito I ate for lunch – I thought it tasted funny!" Tanya groaned and squirmed in her seat, "any chance of a bathroom break in this oh so interesting interview?"

"That blasted cook," Enrique growled, "Always trying to copy Oliver's recipes and screwing them up! Ok, let me untie you and we'll head over to the toilets."

Once safe in the cubicle – Enrique standing outside in the hallway (he hadn't really wanted to hear anything) – Tanya fears were confirmed. Cursing loudly, she pulled an emergency pad from a hidden pocket and quickly put it on. It was the only one she had though and she'd have to get more and soon! Thinking fast, she looked around the small bathroom. Toilets, Urinals, Sinks, paper Towels, hand dryers, small vent opening, wall… wait. Tanya skidded over to the vent and took a quick measurement with her hands. She could probably just fit… By the look of it, it'd take her under the floors of the classes, but that was better then nothing. Unscrewing the lid, she slipped in and crawled along on her hands and knees. Shutting the door again with her feet, she scuttled along, praying no one would hear her. (She didn't think rats would live very long in this School).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Enrique had noticed the silence and gone back into the backroom. Seeing his prisoner had escaped, he slammed his hand against a cubicle door and swore loudly. The door flew open, creating a breeze as it went. A small, almost unnoticeable, piece of folded paper landed on his shoe. Curious he picked it up and opened it. Crying aloud he let it drop and washed his hand. A FEMALE SANITARY WRAPPER!

He blinked and looked back at it, "…could it be…?" He looked over at the vent and saw the screws were loose.

Laughing he left the room, his day had just got a whole lot more interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Konna was walking through the hallway when a strange hissing noise caught her attention. She stopped to hear it better.

"Psssssssht! Konna! Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssht!"

Kneeing down, she looked into a vent hole and saw Tanya staring back at her. Konna grinned, "Hey Tanya, you sound like you've sprung a leak! HAhaha …ha…ha… OH MY GOD! TANYA!"

Her friend groaned, "You idiot, OPEN THE LID!"

Konna quickly unscrewed the vent lid and Tanya slid out, coughing and wiping the dust off her.

"It's really quite gross in there," she pouted.

Sniffing, Konna squashed her best friend in a glomping hug, "Oh you! I'm so glad you're safe. I was about to start a rescue party!"

Tanya chuckled, "Silly! Now what has been happening so far?"

"Come, you can hide in my room and I'll tell you everything."

"But… won't Robert have men there?" Tanya frowned

"No," Konna sniggered, "Old Berty thinks I'm too smart to hide in the most obvious place so he saw no reason to guard it!"

Tanya shrugged, "Makes sense. Onward!"

Hidden in the corner of Konna's bottom bunk bed, Tanya learnt of everything that had happened while she was gone and sat back in awe.

"Wow," she murmured, "so… Oliver's a good guy?"

Konna nodded, "Yep, All good from his funny hat to his Duck Stew"

"And that Kyle boy?"

"Nuttier then a frootlooped sesame seed, but I trust him. And besides- AAAGHH!"

Tanya jumped in shock and looked to see what her friend had screamed at – and was now staring wide-eyed at. She turned straight into the upside-down face of Rei, leaning over from the top bunk. There was a moment of stunned silence before Konna yelled "GET HIM!"

With a muffled squawk, Rei was pulled down on the bunk with them where the girls managed to tangle him and sit on his back so he couldn't move.

"Is this really necessary?" the cat boy hissed.

"What are you doing in here Rei?" Tanya asked, "This isn't your room!"

"I was waiting for Kai…"

Konna shoved a pillow onto the back of his head, "A LIKELY STORY!"

"Um, Kon?" Tanya sweatdropped, "I think he's telling the truth…"

"Oh…oops?" Konna removed the pillow.

Rei turned his head so he could just catch Tanya's eye, "…heh, good boy, I hope those brooms didn't hurt you too much."

Tanya blanched, "OHMYGOODSWEETGODS! Konna! Get off him!"

Surprised, Konna leapt into the air… and inevitably smacked her head on the top bunk and fell onto Rei, who was trying to get up.

"Owwww," she groaned, "What's goin' on?"

She opened her eyes to see Rei had managed to turn over and she was lying on his stomach. The boy was turning a bright shade of red.

"Now, now," Konna grinned, nervously mistaking the colour for rage, "Let us all behave like responsible gentlem- …oh fudge."

Standing in the doorway, eyebrows slowly rising, was Kai. He quickly slammed the door shut and walked over.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tanya cried

Konna blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about? Doesn't look like wha-" she looked down at Rei who refused to meet her eye, "HE WAS SPYING ON US!"

"No, no," Tanya cried, "you don't understand! You-see-he-was-on-the-top-bunk-waiting-for-you-and-we-came-in-and-i-think-he-overheard-us-talking-and-so-we-had-to-stop-him-but-then-he-said-'brooms'-and-remembered-he-was-the-boy-who-gave-me-the-socks-in-the-cupboard-then-i-yelled-and-konna-jumped-andRei-turned-over-and-konna-landed-on-him-then-you-came-in-and-it-looked-bad-but-i-swear-it-isn't!" She looked on the verge of collapsing from lack of air.

"Tanya's turning blue," Konna murmured, "wait… _you're_ Sock-boy?"

Rei nodded

"Wow, you're clever!" she cracked up laughing and got off the bed. She went into the bathroom and came back out with a glass of water for her gasping friend, "so what are you guys here for?"

Kai smirked, "Rei here is going to give you both 'guy' lessons."

Tanya began chocking on her water and Konna had to hit her on the back, "y-you're gonna give us what? …that sounded wrong…"

Konna groaned and Rei blushed again. Kai just shook his head.

Rei cleared his throat, "You guys are passing well, but if you want to fool the girls now staying here too, you'll need to fix a few things. Now if you'll follow me, I know somewhere private were we won't be disturbed."

Tanya grinned as the walked out o the room, "that sounded wrong too…"

Konna laughed and thwack her over the head, "shhh! He's gonna make sure we're doing things right!"

"…wrooooong…"

WHACK!

Oliver peered out from a door way near by, where he'd run to when they opened the door. Smiling, he followed them. But unknown to him, two other 'boys', were following as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Twilight poet: Yes, I know this took a lot longer then I planned… still, I am once again free of my duties and got this done, and will have more coming soon. And to celebrate this momentous occasion, I'm doing another small fanfiction based on the Disney movie The Santa Claus (though it may just be as connected to the movie as this fic is to Beyblade). If you've heard of it and liked it, please check out my fic. I promise it'll be as humorous, side-splitting, comical and amusing as this fanfiction… hey! It might even be funny! Please check out "How to Loose an Elf in 10 days". I'll try and have it out by Christmas but I also must clean my room and study for my drivers license (both equally important!). So while we're waiting… can the girls pass Rei's test? Will Enrique try anything sneaky? And who's the new kid? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE THE NEXT EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!

Errr, and sorry for the 'girly' moment in there if there are any boys reading this… hehe


	14. Mister Sensei Rei sir?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: Hey people! Sorry this is late, I have 12 assignments to work on! Eeeeevvviiill… Oh, and I did write that x-mas fic, but I don't think I'll post it. Sorry. Ok, time for the next bit of Rei's lessons! Will he be a harsh teacher?**

**Chapter 14**

**Mister Sensei Rei sir?**

About 5 minutes later they were all standing in a small classroom. Kai took a seat at the back while Rei stood in front of his 'students'.

"Ready?" he asked

Konna grinned, "Teach away master!"

"Right…" Suddenly Rei grinned for a moment before his face seemed to warp into an evil army commander-like scowl, "Look at you! What? Are we little teapots?"

"huh…?"

"If you're going to stand with one hand on your hip like that, you right as well do the rest of the dance that goes with it!"

The girls blanched and slowly moved their arms down to their side and straightened up. Outside a certain green-haired, French blader blushed furiously and did the same.

Kai smirked and shook his head as Rei continued, "Secondly, you're too neat! Tan, un-tuck that shirt! Kon, STOP brushing your hair!"

Outside the window Kyle and the other boy, who had introduced himself as Raven, struggle to contain their laughter. They couldn't hear anything going on it the room, but from their point of view it looked hilarious!

"but… You're neat!" Tanya argued

Rei twitched and stomped over to her and looked her in the eye, "Walk!"

"…say what now?"

"WALK TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM AND BACK AGAIN!"

Konna and Tanya jumped scuttled to the other side of the room then reluctantly walked back towards Rei.

Rei shook his head, "Do it again! Slower this time"

The girls whimpered and slowed down. By now Kai was looking a little surprised, Oliver was fuming outside and the two boys were rolling about in the garden laughing their heads off.

"Trudge more! Not so softly! Legs part more! Are you even wearing those balls of socks today?"

An hour and a half later Rei was finally satisfied with their walk and the way they stood.

"Ok," the Chinese boy grinned, "Now we'll work on your eating habits."

The girls glared and looked at each other. A private message seemed to flash between them and they grinned. Taking on the most sluttish positions they could think of, they sauntered over to Rei and backed him onto one of the couches.

His face turned crimson, "No! NO! This is exactly what you should NOT do!"

They wrapped their arms around him and smirked before tackling him to the ground.

"The lesson is over now, ok?" Tanya murmured

Rei blanched, his face returning from commander to normal "Yes, yes – s-shall we continue more tomorrow?"

"And next time we get a lunch break, m'k luv?" Konna whispered, right next to his face.

Rei just nodded, his eyes wide and cheeks red, "Ok, but promise you won't do THIS again!"

Chuckling, she kissed him on the cheek to seal the deal and, walking more like guys, the girls trudged out.

Rei put his hand on his cheek and paused for a moment before sticking his head out the door, "Don't do THAT again either!" Shaking his head he turned around, muttering to himself, "honestly, if someone had come in on that?"

Meanwhile, the girls had bumped straight into Oliver.

"Tan! Kon!" the French boy cried, looking guilty. "…wait… Tan! You're free!"

Tanya spread her arms wide, "I'm glad you noticed."

Oliver grinned, then paled, "we have to hide you! Robert will be after you with a vengeance!"

"Damn! I forgot about bug-a-lugs," Konna frowned.

Oliver paused for a moment before muttering something inaudible.

"What?" asked Tanya

"Well," Oliver repeated, "I was just thinking, you see the Majestics may have one room to share, but we each also have our own separate rooms. Perks of being the largest donators to the school. Would you like to stay in my spare room? No one but myself and my maids ever go in there."

The girls grinned wide, "That's PERFECT!" They enveloped the boy in a huge hug, "Thank you!"

Half an hour later Tanya's belongings were successfully re-located to Oliver's private quarters.

"Excellent," Tanya yawned, "I can finally get some sleep! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable sitting all day in a chair is?"

Konna laughed, "Right then, you get some shut-eye. I, however, am starving! See ya later."

Leaving the two to work out sleeping areas, Konna made her way down to a 'lounge bar' she'd discovered earlier that day but hadn't had a chance to check out. Sitting down at one of the tables, she pulled out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper and a pen from her pocket and began to take notes for her English assignment.

_How to study a Novel_

_Studying a novel on your own requires self-discipline and a careful thought-out work plan in order to be effective…_

"English studies… a waste of time if you ask me."

Konna looked up to see a waiter looking over her shoulder. He was very neat and had a 'if you have to ask the price, you can't afford it' look to himself. Konna disliked him immediately.

The waiter stuck his noise in the air, "I've never seen the point of such a useless subject!"

Konna felt her eye twitch as she stood up, "And what do YOU do again?"

"My name is Fredrick. I make the drinks here."

"Right, well I appreciate you 'input' so if I ever need help with drinks, keep a ear open 'cause I might just give you a little jingle!" Konna made her hand in the shape of a phone and put it to her face as she turned around and slowly walked out, "BAAARRIIING! Hey there Freddy! Kon from the bar here. Yeah, calling about the rum and coke thing – couldn't be more confused."

Turning the corner she bumped straight into Roger and his cronies.

"My bad," she gulped, desperately attempting to hide her face as she shuffled past.

"hey!" cried one of the larger, goons, grabbing her arm

Roger didn't even look at her, "You will take us to the principal's office."

Konna snorted, "Yeah, right."

The grip tightened on her arms, "You will do as you're told!"

Konna shook out of the boy's grip, "no, nix, never, not at all, not in a million years, nuh ah, nope, no way and my personal favourite –man falling off of cliff – NnnnOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!"

The goon look like he was about to punch Konna when suddenly Kyle and the boy, Raven ran past, grabbing Konna on the way and continuing down the hall.

"Great save!" Konna grinned giving a thumb up.

"No… no p-problem," Kyle puffed

Suddenly Konna's good shoulder angel appeared in front of her, "Boss! Boss! We've found the box!"

Konna whooped, "EXCELLENT! Lead the way!" she turned to the two boys, "Come one, I think I know where the rest of those photos and stuff are."

Kyle and Raven looked at each other and shrugged before jumping up to followed Konna who was already running down the hall.

WVVWVWVWVWVVWVVVWVVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Twilight Poet: Well, well. Every chapter we get closer and closer to the end of this epic tale. Never fear though, there are still a few chapters left. Shall we see how it unravels? What IS in that box? What have the guys been hiding? And can Tanya share a room with Oliver? To find out TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER ENTHRALLING CHAPTER OF ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!


	15. A box of guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: Heydiho kittens. Did you like the last chapter? Sorry it was a bit short – only 5 pages. Hopefully this one will be longer, but remember the longer I make it, the longer it will take to write. Maybe I'll write two short ones instead? That way you guys get more -grin-**

**Chapter 15**

**A box of guilt**

Skidding to a halt outside Oliver's room, Konna made to knock when Bad shoulder angel grabbed her arm.

"WAIT! Oliver's in there!" she cried, "If you tell Tanya, he'll try and stop you. He was in the room that day too, remember."

"Damn, you're right," Konna shook her head and backed away from the door, "Sorry Tan, I'll fill you in later." She continued down the hall.

"Does he often talk to himself?" Raven asked Kyle, eyebrows raised

Kyle laughed, "When I first met him he fell out of a tree and squashed me."

Raven blinked, "Great, we're in league with a mad man!"

"Have either of you seen Kon?"

They turned around in surprise to see Kai standing right behind them. Both boys went silent, staring straight at the blue-hair blader. There was a moment of awkward silence followed by a loud CRASH.

Kai shook his head, "Never mind, I think I know where he went." Turning away from them he followed the hall Kon had disappeared down.

"Well," Raven grinned, "looks like there's an upside to joining Kon's forces."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "errr… Come on, let's catch up."

Meanwhile Konna was trying to untangle herself from the suit of armour she'd crashed into, "honestly, who puts a suit of armour against a wall!"

Two pairs of feet appeared next to her head and she looked up to see Kai and Rei standing above her.

She grinned, a little embarrassed, "Ah! My knights! I believe I have found your shining armour."

They helped her push off the heavy metal before pulling her up.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" Rei asked

Konna blanched and opened her mouth to respond when Kyle beat her to it.

"Why does Kon do anything?"

Mentally Konna made a note to do something really nice for that boy, it was twice now he'd saved her ass.

"Oh, and I was wondering where Tan went," Rei added, "his stuff isn't in the room anymore."

"Oh right!" Konna nodded, "Yeah, he re-located to Ollie's private rooms to escape Robert."

Suddenly a voice piped up behind Konna making her jump, "Tan's sleeping in Oliver's… private… chambers?"

Konna spun around to face Lee, "Yeah… is that bad?"

Lee blushed and muttered something under his breath, "Excuse me," he scowled, "there's something I must do. Cya later."

"What was THAT all about," Raven asked after an awkward silence.

Rei shook his head, "let's just say Lee and Oliver are in a bit of a competition…" He looked at Konna with a strange expression that made her shift nervously.

With a POOF both Good and Bad appeared before her, "Come ON. There's no one there right now, but I heard they're thinking of moving the box again."

She clapped her hands together, "RIGHT! Well now that you know what you wanted to know, I'll just be heading off."

Moving quickly, she scurried down the hall, across the grounds, through a second hall and into a small, off-set doorway that she normally wouldn't even have noticed. Using the glow from Good's halo as a light in the windowless room, the three made their way over to a large wardrobe. Konna crawled in and shut the door behind her so she could look through the box without being discovered. What she found shocked her. There were photos, lots of photos, and sheets of paper with dates and notes on them. A photo of Tanya sleeping, a photo of a pad wrapper hanging slightly out of a bag she wasn't familiar with. A piece of paper saying: _'preferred art gallery to strip club'_.

"Someone's coming!" cried Bad

Quickly Konna grabbed a handful of photos and notes and shoved them in her pockets before stretching up and grabbing the coat rail. Pulling herself up she balanced on the top, praying it would hold her weight. Outside footsteps filled the room and one of the doors swung open. Joseph leaned in and grabbed the box.

"Come one, we have to find another place to put it." Konna recognized Tyson's voice. How many people were in on this anyway?

Half an hour later found Konna wondering down the hall, hands in her pockets as she looked out for both Roger and Robert's cronies. As she scuffed along, she thought carefully about the things she learnt and slowly piecing things together. She guessed there were quite a few people part of this creepy 'stalker' club – but how many? It was also obvious that they weren't the only 'boys/girls' in this school – but who else? Konna's head spun.

She turned the corner only to suddenly bump into the small brown haired boy, "Oh! Gomen Kenny. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's ok," he laughed, "Hey! Do you think you could help me? I have to get all these posters up before the end of the night."

Konna blinked, "Ah, sure, what are they?" She grabbed a flyer, "A DANCE?"

Kenny smirked, "Yeah, I think it's the Majestics' latest attempt to flush out you and Tan.

"How so?"

"Well, obviously a dance would get everyone in the same area of the school – or leave it easier to search all the other rooms."

Konna blanched, "oh yeah."

"Don't worry," Kenny grinned as he separated posters into two even piles, "I'm sure you and the other guys will think of something. Ok, you do down that hall and I'll head down this way."

Konna smiled awkwardly and took her share of the flyers. As she placed them at various points down the hallway, her head buzzed with thoughts.

"A dance?" asked Good, appearing on Konna's shoulder

Bad soon followed, "Sounds like fun!"

"Sounds like a trap," Good frowned.

Konna nodded, "And no offense to the guys, but when it comes to matters like this – Tan and I should take things into our own hands."

The Angels nodded, "Too right."

Pinning up the last poster, Konna noticed they had until tomorrow night to prepare… plenty of time!

-------------------------------

An hour later and Tanya had just finished unpacking her gear.

_Wow _smirked her alter ego _Biiiig fancy room…_

Tanya chuckled, "Quite a fitting change, if I do say so myself."

_Oh, someone's getting smug_

Tanya pulled a face at the mirror nearest her and laughed when the reflection of her alter ego poked out its tongue.

KNOCK KNOCK

Tanya blinked, "Who's there?"

…no answer

"Hello?"

…no answer

"Oh for the love of- WHAT?" she swung open the door only to come face to face with Lee, "Oh! Haha, sorry Lee, I thought you were someone a lot smaller and much more irritating."

Lee smirked, "Nah, I left Kon lying on his back while Rei tried to pull him out from under a fall set of armour."

"Sounds about right!" Tanya laughed, "So what brings you to my... 'borrowed' residence?"

"Well, I…er…" Lee shifted uncomfortably, "I, um… well I figured you'd be kinda on the run right now so just saying I'm here to help if you need anything!" He paused before quickly adding, "With all the other guys, of course!"

Tanya raised an eye brow, "…err..." she smiled, "Thank you Lee! Me and Kon are gonna need all the help we can get."

Suddenly a voice echoed down the hall, " TaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaaN!"

"…speak of the devil," Tanya murmured, shaking her head.

Konna came flying around the corner, "Tan! Tan! Did you know there's a DANCE on! Kenny told me it was – HI LEE! – where was I? OH YEAH! Kenny told me it was a Majestic plan to either draw us out in the open or trap us in our rooms, but I totally have the BEST plan to get through this, but it's a secret!"

Tanya sweatdropped, "Kon… breathe please…"

Her small companion beamed, "Ok, but we're totally gonna need help from Rei and Kai for this one." She latched onto Tanya's hand, "Come on, I'll show you when we get there."

Tanya sighed as she was dragged down the hall, "Bye Lee, thanks for the help! You better find yourself a partner for the dance too!" An with that she was yanked around the corner.

---------------------------------

Konna grinned happily as she went over the plan in her head. It was the best she'd ever thought of – if she did say so herself.

"Care to let me in on the inner workings of that twisted mind?" Tanya grinned

"Haha, patience is a virtue," Konna teased, sticking out her tongue.

Tanya glared, "one day your face will freeze like that…"

Konna laughed, "Come on, we're here."

Already sitting on Konna's bunk were Kai and Rei.

"Now will you care to tell us your 'brilliant' plan?" Rei sighed.

Konna pouted, heading for the bathroom, "So much attitude! Hang on a sec will ya – I'll be right back." She shut the door behind her.

A good three quarters of an hour later and Konna finally emerged, "TAA DAA! The perfect disguise!"

Tanya, right there and then, could have sworn both boys in the room had fainted… except Rei was lying on the bed, his hands over his face – and if Kai had fainted, he'd done so with his eyes shut and had conveniently fallen against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Uh Kon…" Tanya coughed, "…you look like… well, you."

Standing before them was Konna – still in the boys uniform, but now with shoulder length, slightly wavy blonde hair.

Tanya felt her eye twitch, "IT TOOK YOU THREE QUARTERS OF AN HOUR TO PUT A WIG ON!"

Konna blushed, "I…err… well not exactly. You see I got in there only to realize that I'd left the wig at the school laundry, but I didn't want to spoil the surprise so I didn't think you'd mind so much if a quickly jumped out the bathroom window and ran to the school laundry to grab it, but I got lost and… well, you get the idea." She chuckled nervously, "Funny old world ain't it?"

WVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVW

Twilight Poet: Ah a dance! How delightful! But will our young and clumsy heroines survive a night of being girls again? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT ON ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!

P.S I turn 17 in 3 days! GASP! hehehe


	16. Will you, won't you join the dance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: I thought you might not mind another short chapter if I got in quick enough. The next chapter involves the dance and then, unfortunately, I fear this story may have gone for too long and I'll bring it to an end. Never fear, it'll be fun, I swear! **

**Chapter 16**

**Will you, won't you join the dance?**

"Why are we here?" asked Rei, his hand will over his eyes, "Did you want our approval. If so, all I can say is you'll probably forget all my lessons, but yes, you have approval."

"uh… huh." Konna took a moment before cracking up laughing. She chucked another wig at Tanya – this one was long and curly blonde (just like her old hair). "Baka," Konna grumbled stalking over to the collapsed Chinese boy, "You two are the only guys that know our secret-"

Tanya noticed the quick glance between the guys and was immediately suspicious, but Konna barreled on."

"-and being our confidents, you'd not reeeally want us caught and discovered by those mean Majestics!" the guys made odd noises at that, "So YOU two will be our partners for the dance!"

Now Tanya was SURE they'd fainted. Nope… just frozen in place… wait, Kai blinked – all is well.

"WHAT!"

Rei shook his head, "Sorry, but you're still dressed as a guy so it's kinda weird… could you at least take the socks out before I answer that?"

Konna blushed, "Hang on, I think I can fix that! Come on Tanya!" she grabbed her reluctant friend and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Konna… what are you? WHAT THE HELL! No, you wouldn't! KONNA! …oh good GOD! HELP! Are you INSANE! …AHH!"

The next few minutes tested every will power the guys possessed not think too much on the noises being made… _stupid teenage hormones_

Finally the girls appeared again. But this time they were both wearing the wigs and… even Kai had to take a double look. Konna had changed into three quarter jeans and a green singlet shirt with Tanya had full length darken jeans and a light blue tank top.

"Hey Konna?" Tanya mused, breaking the awkward silence

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should go out like this and see if these disguises actually work?"

Konna tapped her lips, "You're right, better safe then sorry!" she turned to the guys, "Thanks for the help, but we better make sure it's a good idea after all. Bye!"

They opened the door and bumped straight into Max and Tyson.

"WOAH!" cried the bluenette, "Sorry 'bout that." He let them past before turning to Max, "what'd you think about that?"

"They were kinda cute," Max smirked, "I th- huh? Hey Rei, what are you doing here?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy, "Ohhh did we interrupt something?" he grinned mischievously, "You too Kai? Shame on you! In my room and everything!"

Rei's eyes widened, "W-what? NO! It's not what you think! They were Kon and Tan's friends looking for Kon."

Max laughed, "Then you won't mind if we ask them to the danc-"

"NO!"

Tyson and Max stared at both Rei and Kai who had both jumped up. Muttering incoherently they both left the room leaving Tyson and Max to ponder alone.

"Friends of Kon and Tan?" Max reflected, "Come to think of it, those girls looked a lot like… OH!"

Even Tyson caught on that thought, "You don't think-?"

Max nodded, "Tan and Kon are dressed up as girls." He smirked at the thought, "We better tell the rest of the club."

"Right."

Outside the room Tala slipped back into the shadows and headed down the hall, a sneer on his lips.

----------------------------

Konna stretched her arms, "Man it feels good not to have so many layers on."

"Yeah," Tanya nodded, "Wanna grab something to eat? I'm starved!"

As the strolled through the cafeteria, they were happy to notice the got few glances from the other girls and boys enjoying their meals. Suddenly Konna got 'that' look.

"What are you thinking?" Tanya panicked, "You've got 'that' look."

"The ultimate test."

"…what?"

Konna nodded towards a fancy door at the back of the room, "wanna see how well these disguises work?"

Tanya's eyes widened, "Do you think we should? Do we DARE?" She paused trying to picture Robert's reaction even if he did figure it out. "…" she grinned evilly, "Let's do this."

"That-a girl," Konna giggled before tapping her shoulder, "Tag, you're it!"

She bolted down the hallway towards the door, only to trip and fall straight through it, Tanya right behind her. They breathed a sigh of relief that the wigs were not easily taken off! Groaning, they stood up and dusted themselves off before turning to the more then stunned Majestic.

The girls tried their best 'innocent' looks (the ones that usually got them out of detention – even here as boys!), "a-ah! Please e-excuse us!" Tanya cried, placing her hands on her cheeks.

Konna hung her head, well practiced tears coming to her eyes as she gave a slight bow, "We're so sorry, i-it's all my fault, I-I tripped. Please forgive us!"

While the rest of the Majestics coughed out a "that's ok…" Oliver had frozen in place, his fork halfway to his mouth and his eyes staring straight at the girls.

Slowly, but shakily, his put the fork down and waved at the butler, "Don't worry, I'm not really hungry, I'll show the girls out." Which was half true – his ability to swallow had suddenly abandoned him.

Outside in the safety of an empty room Oliver confronted them, "K-Kon? T-TAN? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Tanya pouted, "Aw, and I really thought no one would recognize us like this."

"We're too obvious!" Konna sobbed. "Now we can't go to the dance!" Her shoulder angels wiped her eyes

"It WAS a good plan," Good comforted

Oliver blushed, "No, no, you've done really well, I hardly recognized you! I would never have guessed you guys were boys," _and me knowing they were girls is the only thing that let me recognize them!_ "…wait, did you say DANCE?"

The teary girls nodded

"…as in dresses?"

They nodded again.

Oliver blushed furiously… _Tan in a dress… NO! BAKA! Concentrate!_ He shook his head, "Right! Well my family just happens to own a dress shop not far from town here! Best fashion in Paris!"

Konna laughed nervously, "Thank you!" _I hate dresses_

Tanya smiled, "That's very kind!" _Konna hates dresses_

"So you really can't tell we're guys?"

Oliver lead them out the door, an anxious smile tugging at his mouth. "Nope, not a bit!"

---------------------------------

Konna sighed as she tucked the box housing her new dress under her pillow. Still… it _was_ a nice green… halter neck with a low back and a flowing trail. If she had to wear a dress, she was glad it was this one.

"But seriously, a diamond collar?" Konna held up the piece of jewelry and hid it under the pillow along with the matching bracelets.

She got back into her uniform and was just buttoning up her jacket when a tune came to her head.

'_Will you walk a little faster?' said a whiting to a snail_

'_There's a porpoise close behind us, and he's treading on my tail'._

_See how eagerly the lobsters and the turtles all advance!_

_They are waiting on the shingle—will you come and join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance?_

_Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance?_

Konna chuckled at her own childish. Now was not a time to recite Alice in Wonderland rhymes.

She opened the door, "See-ya in class Kai!" she called before closing the door behind her.

The bluenette stayed in the shadows, a slight smile flickering across his features. A mobile buzzed in his pocket and he checked the message. With a sigh, he headed out the door.

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV

Twlight Poet: Kyle and Raven didn't get a mention in this chappie, but don't worry, they'll be at the dance.

Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, will you join the dance? Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, won't you join the dance? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO ROOM TO BE OURSELVES!


	17. THE BOX! THE BOX! THE BOX IS ON FIRE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I do own Konna, Tanya and any other new characters. I also own the name of the school.**

**Room to be Ourselves**

**Twilight Poet: to my lovely reviewers K.A.T and Kohari – I apologize if your characters seem a little… warped. I kinda wanted to have a whole chapter where they could be in almost every single bit. So the violent/scary/independent sides of their personalities don't come through as much. **

**Hope that's okay. If it isn't, just say so and I'll try not to do it again.**

**Chapter 17**

**THE BOX! THE BOX! THE BOX IS ON FIRE!!**

Tanya sighed and tapped her pen against the desk. It was a particularly boring Chemistry lesson and her mind was already too occupied being anxious about the upcoming events.

"Phsst, Tan!"

Tanya looked over at Kyle, "what?"

"Who are you taking to the dance?"

Tanya shrugged, "Either Rei or Kai." Her alter ego choked _IDIOT!_

Kyle's mouth hung open, "w-what? You're taking a guy?"

"uh…" Tanya blanched before quickly saying, "Nooo! I was just messing with you! I'm… not going."

"Oh!" Kyle laughed nervously

_Way to freak him out, genius_ her alter ego slurred. Tanya ignored her, "I don't think Kon and I should go somewhere hosted by the very guys trying to kill us."

Kyle laughed, this time genuinely, "Too true."

A few rows ahead of them, Johnny made a mental note to tell Robert his prey wasn't taking the bait. But as Tanya sat bored in class, Konna [who'd been placed at the front of the class for talking too much pondered over the plan that they had to pull of that very night. Their 'female' disguises were hidden in an old room Rei assured them was all but abandoned by teachers, staff and students alike. On hindsight, Konna had also organized and stored a pair of formal suits as a just-in-case.

She also wondered, as a passing thought, what would happen if the dull, bland, monotone world of Chemistry teacher Mr Henderson were to ever clash with that of the infamous Ms 'Rainbow' Yutter. She imagined it to be similar to a cataclysmic explosion of reality. As she giggle at the thought of the multi-coloured atom bomb, something out the window caught her eye. She watched in amazement as Tyson, Kevin and Lee scuttled across the lawn, a large cardboard box held tightly in Lee's arms. Cursing her class for being on the second floor, and idea suddenly struck her.

"Good! Bad!" she hissed.

"Sir yes sir!" they cried, appearing in a puff of green and red smoke.

Konna blinked, "…Good? Why's your smoke green?"

The small angel blushed, "Nothing Boss, just a few… glitches." She glared at Bad who was whistling innocently.

Konna shook her head with a chuckle and decided she probably didn't want to know. "As you probably saw, they're moving the box of eternal shame again. Our mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get that box once and for all! Now this will be a dangerous mission and some of us may not return in time for lunch-"

She paused to let the angels gasp in shock and horror.

"-but it is a mission, that if succeeded, will never interrupt our lunch breaks ever again!!"

The angels whooped and cheered and Konna took that as a plea to begin the quest.

"Right! Now first things first – we need to get out of here. Bad?"

The angel grinned wickedly, "Leave it to me boss!"

As Bad vanished to do whatever deeds she did so well, Konna concentrated on somehow getting a message to Tanya.

Though the taller girl had never been able to see or hear her best friend's angels, she'd learnt over time the strange signs that suggested they might be more than just figments of Konna's over-active imagination. And here was one of them now. Floating very slowly, very carefully along the ceiling was a paper plane. It paused at the point right above Tanya's head before shuddering slightly and dropping into the girl's outstretched hands.

_Vents! Get ready!_

Neither girl had to wait long, before there was a loud crash and Ms Yutter came flying through the door, a bright, flailing, colourful mess. She was shrieking painfully and evil spirits and clutching desperately at a scarf that can only be described as 'What a clown would look like if it blew up."

Unnoticed by anyone but Konna, Bad slipped out from under the coat and scuttled over to sit on the girl's shoulder. The rest of the class, including Mr Henderson [who looked near death at the sight of so much colour entering his bland existence just stared speechless at the batty old woman. A bunch of students -presumably Rainbow's unlucky music class- stood outside the door, craning to see the events inside. It was Ms Yutter's attempts to 'ward-off' the previously mentioned spirits that finally cracked the boundaries and all the students flooded into the room in a panicked attempt to escape the crazy hippy's psychotic paint-brush.

In a blink, Konna and Tanya took the massive distraction to slip into a nearby vent, already loosened from other get-a-way attempts from the boredom of Mr Henderson's Chemistry class.

"What's happening?" laughed Tanya, "You never use the angels unless it's important."

"The box!" Konna grinned, "Good's tracking them right now. We're gonna solve this damn mystery once and for all!"

"Sounds good! We're in!"

The girls' turned around in shock to see Kyle and Raven crawling quickly a few feet behind them.

"Hey guys!" Konna laughed, "Good to have you onboard!"

They scuttled along in silence for a bit until it started to get too dark to see. "Anyone got a match?" Raven's voice questioned from the back of the line.

Bad sat on Konna's hunched shoulder, swinging her legs, "Don't light a match, the vent seems to be full of gas!"

"Gas?" Konna asked, "In the vent?"

"Yeah gas!" Bad laughed nervously.

Konna sweatdropped, "…what kind of gas?"

Bad went red and stayed silent

"OH GROSS!" Konna cried, jumping backwards. There was a loud creak and the vent shuddered violently. The whole group froze, not daring to breath. But with a sickening crack, the vent broke and all four kids came tumbling out.

Tanya sat up rubbing her back, "I think you knocked my butt out of place," she groaned.

Luckily the hallway was empty of all but one annoyed looking Good shoulder angel, "I've been looking everywhere for you guys!" she fumed, "Hurry, the box is alone for now, but I don't know how long that will last."

"Right!" Konna nodded, "Lead on! This way everyone!"

As the rest of rushed down the hall, Kyle and Raven stood blankly in the hall. Kyle tapped the side of his head – his face twisting slightly in a strange expression.

"What's wrong?" Asked Raven

Kyle shook his head, "At first I thought it was just the vent, but now I seriously think I'm hearing voices! And did you smell something weird in that vent??"

Raven laughed, "You're hanging around Kon way too much I think. C'mon, or we'll loose them!"

They caught up to Konna and Tanya creeping into the darkness of yet another random room. They'd all often wondered about the sanity of the building's original architect. As soon as the door was shut and the coast clear, Konna ran over to a point in the floor and started pulling at the loose floorboards. With everyone pitching in, they made short work of the hide-away and Raven reached in to pull out the cardboard box. Apparently it had a lid now. Tanya opened it up and pulled out a document looking paper that was placed on top of all the photos and notes the others had already started digging through.

She read the neat handwriting out loud:

_"To be read out at our next meeting:_

_We, the members of the Bartlett investigation committee, present here our findings over the past few months._

_For a time now it has been suspect that not everyone attending our school is exactly who they claim to be. As witnessed and evidenced by our listed members, we finally have proof that some of our fellow students are indeed females posing as guys – for reasons as yet unknown._

_It has become a unanimous vote that the girls will not be exposed by us. We do not know their motives and must take their situations into consideration._

_Persons under study:_

_Tan_

_Kon_

_Raven_

_Kyle_

_Morning report complete._

_Next – member count"_

The paper fell from Tanya's hands as the four stared at eachother.

"YOU'RE A GIRL??"

Tanya whacked Konna with a notebook, "You know I'm a girl! It's them we're surprised about!"

"Oh right!" Konna laughed. She pointed at Raven and Kyle, "YOU'RE GIRLS??"

They sweatdropped. Swiftly Raven stood up and pulled a packet of matches from her pocket and dropped a lit one into the box. Almost immediately the flame began to lick hungrily at the contents.

"Wait!" Tanya cried.

Raven held her back, "Let it burn. They have no evidence anymore."

Tanya sulked, "Yeah, but the list of members was in there!"

"Oh crap!" Raven cursed, "Do'ya think we can save it?" Something metal in the flames gave a sudden, loud crack and sparks flew into the air. The girls jumped and Raven chewed her lip, "guess not."

Konna smirked remembering the guys running across the lawn, "I'm pretty sure we can guess most of them – I mean, they're not very good at hiding it." She turned to Kyle and Raven, "Your secrets are safe with us."

"Likewise," Kyle nodded, "But we should probably head back to class before… did anyone put that fire out?"

Blanching the group turned around to view the full towering inferno the curtains – and soon the roof – was quickly becoming.

Konna glanced over at Tanya, "Shall we run for our lives?"

"Yes," Tanya nodded, "Oh yes, lets."

Screaming FIRE!! At the top of their lungs, the girls bolted from the room, running down the halls. They turned a corner only to run straight into the Magestics, all furious and rainbow coloured – obviously victims of crazy Ms Yutters spirit wards.

Konna gawped, "Why are you guys always where you're not wanted? What are you guys a fungus or something?? Or CLONES??"

There was a moment of tense silence interrupted only by Roberts left eye, which was twitching so much with rage, Konna wondered if it might fall out. The silence ended suddenly with Robert crying "GET THEM!" Just as Tanya screamed "RUN AWAY!"

Sprinting back the way they'd come, Kyle yelled to Raven, "Why are WE running??"

Raven glanced behind her at a random crony, "'Cause that guy doesn't look smart enough to even know who he's trying to catch!"

"Point taken!"

Suddenly Konna took a detour, "Follow my lead!" She cried. They arrived at the burning room and stood with their back to the closed door, "Raven! Kyle! Get back to the vent and try to crawl somewhere safe. Robert doesn't know your faces yet and he won't be after you if you get away now!"

Nodding the girls ran off and Tanya and Konna turned just in time to see Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Tala and Oliver skid around the corner.

Johnny glared, "Why are you running?" He looked around for a trap.

Konna cleared her throat, "Because we're making a stand!"

Oliver watched from the back of the group, wondering what the girls plan was. There was no way they'd stand up to so many some-what violent guys at once _They must have a plan of some kind!_

Tanya looked baffled, "THAT was your plan??"

Oliver sweatdropped. _Maybe not…_

Johnny stormed forward and pushed his face right in front of Konna's, "You're lying."

Konna growled, "Well….. You cant see!!" and with that she pulled open the door and covered her eyes against the smoke. But she underestimated the amount there would be and soon the hallways was flooded and visibility was a big fat Zero.

She began to feel faint, unable to breathe without gasping in more and more fumes. But in the midst of fumbling bodies and hacking coughs, she felt someone grab her hand and drag her through the halls. The next thing she knew she was knelt over coughing and gasping for breath in what she remembered were Oliver's chambers. She stopped wheezing long enough to make sure Tanya was in the room, and was relieved to see her sitting on a chair, Oliver using a cloth to wipe out the smoke and smog she'd got in her eyes during the confusion. She was about started coughing again when a glass of water was pressed to her lips and a hand gently pushed her head back, making her swallow. She finished the glass and looked up into the boys stern, but worried yellow eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't try to burn down the school," Rei scolded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Twilight poet: OMFG SHE UPDATED! Surprise! I'm not dead!! This chapter isn't one of my best works at all, but I really felt I needed to continue it somehow for all the people that kept reviewing even when all hope seemed lost. –cue tearful music-


End file.
